Persona: The Campursari, Bisaaa ajaaa!
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: P3/P4. Fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari acara-acara aneh-bin-ancur-bin-lebay dari negara tercinta kita, Indonesia. Misal: Sketsa dan Extravaganza dari TRANS TV... ,Tawa Sutra dan CUCU: Cuplikan lucu dari ANTV, DE. EL. EL.-DE ES BEH!
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA: THE CAMPURSARI (Bisaaa ajaaa!)**

**A P3 and P4 fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: P3/P4. Fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari acara-acara aneh-bin-ancur-bin-lebay dari negara tercinta kita, Indonesia. Misal: Sketsa dan Extravaganza dari TRANS TV... ,Tawa Sutra dan CUCU: Cuplikan lucu dari ANTV, DE. EL. EL.-DE ES BEH!**

**Disclaimer: ...HHHHHH ......cuma orang gila yang ngaku-ngaku punya game terkeren satu ini! jelas-jelas ini punya ATLUS!!**

**A/N: Warning! fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan KETAGIHAN, KANKER, SAKIT JANTUNG, dan GANGGUAN JANIN!! (lol gak nyambung bangets!) XP Tidak ada artis, sutradara, hewan, bahkan banci sekalipun yg dilukai di fanfic ini...........setidaknya sampai saat ini.

* * *

**

**Intro Perkenalan ****(JREENG JRENG JREENG JRENG... DUNG TAK DUNG PLAK!)**

Ryu: Anda punya masalah dengan berat badan anda? dapatkan produk olahraga tanpa keringat! anda juga bisa mendapatkan tebakan gratis!  
tak perlu menelepon! tak perlu pakai kartu kredit! Produk terbaru! Persona: the campursari, bisaa ajaa! selamat datang semuanya!  
ohayou! konnichiwa! konbawa! Gwa sangat berwibawa! ......Loh Kok?

Semua Cast: WOOOOOOO!! **(Ngelemparin Kaleng bekas, koran bekas, kertas bekas, plus laptopnya Tukul yang emang kaya sampah)**

Ryu: Bujubuneng!!! Adoeeh!!! Ampuni Sayah!!!........eh!? ada laptop!!** (ngibrit mengejar laptop! Kepengen laptop baru sih....)**

Semua Cast:** (diem semilyar bahasa.....)**

Yukari: apaan tuh.....? gak jelas.....

Fuuka: ini dimana...?

Chie: Nrrgh........ Terjebak di fanfic yang aneh dan geje lagi deh.....

Yukiko: Snrrk.......BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! APAAN TUH!!!!???? Sampai ada.... HIHIHI.... laptopnya juga......GYAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Chie: Yah mulai deh....

Junpei: lah? lah? lah? Apa-apaan tuh ketawa kaya wong edian!?

Yosuke: Emang orangnya kaya gitu...

Naoto: Kadang aku juga rada gak nahan denger ketawanya.....

Rise: cie elah...pake 'Aku' .......

Naoto: ...ada yang salah ya? **(innocent abies!!)**

Junpei: Wtf.......

Minato:** (Sedang tiduran di Sofa) **.....woi Kunti...jangan ketawa keras-keras....gwa mo tidur nih.....HOAAAEEEMMM -ZZZZZZZZ-

Aigis: Minato-san, Kantukmu mencapai level yang sangat tinggi!! Gawat, Minato-san mau jatuh koma lagi!!! OH NOOOEESS!!!

Minato:** (terbangun) **hah..? enggak kok...kemaren gwa abis begadang, kepengen nonton bola.** (langsung tidur)**

Aigis: untunglah.... bikin khawatir saja....

Junpei: ...nonton bola ato nonton film biru..?

Minato:** (bangun dan menatap Junpei dengan tatapan sadis) **....eh, gua bukan orang mesum kaya elu!

Yukari: betul itu!! gue setuju!!

Junpei: trus ini apaan yang gue temuin di kamar lo? **(menunjukkan buku Playboy sambil senyum sinis)**

Semua Cast:** (melihat kearah majalah itu lalu ke arah Minato dengan wajah horor)**

Minato:** (melihat Junpei dengan tatapan ngantuk)**.......itu majalah lu yang ketinggalan pas lu minta gua ngajarin lu matematik kemarin malam di kamar gua kan? .....udah ah, gua mau tidur...**(kembali tidur)**

Junpei: ...hah? **(melihat ke arah majalah itu) **..........eh....ini emang punya gue yang baru gue beli 2 hari yang lalu.......

Semua Cast: WOOOO!!!** (lemparin sampah ke Junpei)**

Yukiko:** (ketawanya makin menggelegar)**

Chie:** (dengan nada kesel) **...nrrrgh.....Yukiko....

Minato:** (bergumam) **...berisik...

Yukari:** (swt pas ngelihat Yukiko)**

Shinjiro: ....tch...berisik...

Yukiko: huhuhuhihihi........Mangap Minna-san........Snrrkk.......gak nahan nih......BWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERUTKU SAKIT!!!!!!

Chie: Sheesh.....Yukiko....

Teddie:** (lagi gak pake kostumnya)** Halo smoanya!! Teddie yang ganteng udah datang!! (cahaya yang berkilauan keluar dari tubuhnya)

Fuuka:** (menatap Teddie sambil nge-blush???)**

Minato: Duuh...!** (gedein volume headsetnya dan 'good night' lagi....)**

Souji: **(Nepokin jidatnya yang untungnya nggak jenong)**

Yosuke:** (Bisik-bisik) **eh, Kanji. Kita Bikin alesan aja yuk?

Kanji: Alesan apaan....?

Yosuke: Apa kek...! Pengen Ngebantuin Nyokap belanja Gitu......

Kanji: Kayaknya gak bakalan bisa deh, Yosuke-senpai.... Authornya aja juga...gitu banget, gua ngerasa... orangnya galak juga deh...

Yosuke: Ya elah! perasaan lu doang itu mah! tuh, orangnya aja geje Begit-

Ryu: **(Menggal pala Yosuke pake golok yang dipake Ryan buat mutilasi orang) **...........stupid people harus mati.........

Kanji: KYAAAAAA!!! YOSUKE-SENPAI!!!

Rise: OH EM GEE!!??

Teddie: Loh kok dibunuh!? Ntar Teddie mau tinggal dimana!!??

Yukari: .....skalian aja si Stupei!!

Stupei...Eh, Junpei: Lah kok gwa! Blom ngapa-ngapain! ..........untuk saat ini.

Minato: Berisik nih.......gwa mo tidur, manusia-manusia bodoh...........

Yukari: OI Author!! gimana sih, kan udah dikasih warning kalo gak ada yang dilukain di fic ini! berarti gak ada kekerasan kan!!?? Coba Liat, ada yang langsung pingsan disini!!

Fuuka dan Ken:** (Mulutnya Berbusa Semua)**

Shinjiro: ...................

Akihiko: OMG! NOOO!! KEN ANAKKU!!!

Mitsuru: dia tereksekusi.........loh kok jadi 'anakmu' sih Akihiko??

Akihiko: eh, salah...maksud gua, 'Adikku'. lebih pantes kan??

Mitsuru: ................

Ryu: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! cuma bercanda kok!! liat nih! **(nyambungin pala Yosuke ke badanya lagi) **Tuh kan!!!

Yosuke: Oh mai gawd... AKU YANG MENAWAN INI hidup lagi???

Naoto: Yahh..... udah bagus tadi mati.......boohoo....!

**Smoa Cast SWT Abis-Abisan**

Souji: Tunggu dulu! apa-apaan ini!? gak masuk akal bisa sampai nyambungin pala gitu. aneh amat! Fic Macam apa ini!?

Naoto: Itu benar! masa ada yang seperti itu! enggak logis sekali! padahal udah bagus dia mati saja!!

Yosuke:** (puppy eyes) **....Kaing-kaing......

Naoto/Chie/Rise:** (muntah-muntah)**

Koromaru: arf! arf! grr.....

Aigis: katanya Koromaru-san, "dia menjijikan banget......."

Yukiko: ngg...ketawa gak ya..? habis gak lucu sih......menjijikan malah, kaya kata Koro-chan.

Yosuke: ..........

Ryu: Ini Dinamakan THE POWER OF AUTHOR!! skill yang lebih gede dari skill pengobatan macam Salvation ato samarecam!! bisa juga dipake buat nyerang! lebih gede dari fusion spell armagedon sekalipun!

Yukari: Yee, apa-apaan tuh!! BULLSHEET abiess!!!

Ryu: To Da Point aja dah! para pembaca, ini adalah Fic yang gua bikin waktu iseng-iseng ajah. idenya muncul waktu nonton acara-acara geje dari indonesia. disini tuh sistemnya rada mirip acara macam sketsa, extravaganza, tawa sutra dan lain-lain. kalian bisa ngirimkan ide sketsa jahil kalian Kesini! jadi kalo ada ide sketsa yang hebat dari kalian, jangan malu-malu! kirimin aja ide kalian lewat PM! Kenapa lewat PM? Soalnya gak seru kalo dikirim lewat review, kan orang-orang bisa pada liat tuh...! jadi gak seru dong! mending biar semua pembaca penasaran sketsa di chap brikutnya apaan, kirim lewat PM ajah! Oh, iya! gua bisa masukin artis-artis indonesia ke fic ini. Misalnya si Budi dari gua batu!

Junpei: Si buta dari goa hantu!? Pendekar dong berarti!!

Budi Anduk:** (muncul entah darimana dan nabok Junpei)** Budi dari gua batu!! dasar sial lu!..... Hai pembaca!!

semua cast persona:** (SWT semua)**

Yukiko: Snrrrk........

Chie: Mulai deh......

Minato: Berisik........

Ryu: hahaha, Aslinya sih gak bakalan kayak gini kalau udah masuk ke cerita, para pembaca tercinta! Pengen masukin chara dari anime lain? ntar dulu lagi dipikirin bisa apa enggaknya. Jangan khawatir soal sifat-sifat para cast. di fic ini gua usahain chara-charanya gak ooc. Jadi fic ini aman buat dikonsumsi siapa ajah.

Shinjiro: Emang makanan, bisa dikonsumsi...?

Ryu: yep! makanan!!

Shinjiro: ...sinting....

Ryu: Ehem.....Jadi mari kita saksikan sketsa perdana kita!! Tepuk tangan dong semuanya!!

sepi.......sunyi......hening....gak ada suara.........pokoknya sepi.......kaya kuburan.........sampe-sampe..........ya gak ada suara! (geje mode: ON)

Minato:** (Ngelemparin sampah kaleng) **eh sapi! berisik banget lo!!

Ryu: Ouch!!

Aigis: Minato-san mau dinyanyiin lagu nina bobo nggak?

Minato: enggak, makasih....gua ga suka nina bobo remix-an robot....

Teddie: cewe-cewe ada yang mau nge-score sama Teddie nggak??

**Hening...sepi.....sunyi.....YAK! MULAILAH SKETSA PERTAMA KITA!!!**

Teddie: .............

* * *

**Sketsa 1**

**Cast:**

**Sang Ibu: Chie Satonaka**

**Anak Bodoh: Ken Amada**

**Polisi Sangar: Kanji Tatsumi**

* * *

pada suatu hari yang cerah, Ken sedang bermain sendirian di halaman depan rumahnya, lalu, terdengarlah suara Ibunya yang memanggil namanya. dia menengok ke arah pintu, menemukan Ibunya yang sedang membawa tas berisi........ayam?

"Ken! kesini kamu!" Ken hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Ibunya yang maniak film kungfu itu. Lalu Ibunya memberikan tas itu dan berkata.

"Ken, jual ayam ini ke pasar! jual dengan harga tinggi yah??" Ken hanya mengangguk, lalu Ibunya bilang lagi

"Ken...kalo misalnya di pasar ada yang nanya itu boleh dibeli atau ngga, jawabnya 'silahkan'....ngerti?"

"sip!"

"trus...klo misalnya dia nawarin harga, bilangnya 'wah, kurang...tambahin dua kali!' ....gitu!!"

"oke! trus??"

"trus yang terakhir...kalo misalnya dia nanya itu ayam apaan, jawabnya...'ayam jago...' .....ngerti ga Ken?"

Ken mengacungkan jempolnya "pasti dong mah!!"

"coba...hapal ga jawaban-jawabannya?"

"...pertama....bilang 'silahkan'...trus bilang...'wah, kurang...tambahin dua kali!' habis itu, bilang 'ayam jago!!' gitu khan mah??" Ibunya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"Mantebh!! sekarang ke pasar gih!" Ken mengangguk lalu berlari kearah pasar

"pasar jalannya kesini..."

**Beberapa menit kemudian.......**

dijalan...dia melihat seorang polisi...err preman...eh.....

'....dia preman apa polisi? ga jelas banget sih....ada bekas luka kaya preman, sangar lagi...' pikir Ken dengan muka innocent-nya. sesaat setelah itu, si polisi preman nan sangar itu mencegatnya, ia melihat Ken dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke tasnya.

"et, et tunggu...itu apaan tuh? tasnya mencurigakan..." sang polisi itu bertanya, namun Ken tidak mendengarnya karena dia sedang melihat sang polisi itu dari atas ke bawah, masih merasa bingung dengan tampangnya yang kayak preman.

'Sangar bener.......' pikir Ken dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang sangat dalam sedalam samudra... tapi dangkal... **(halah...)**

"WOI! lu denger ga sih!?? heeh!! lu maw gwa hajar ya???" Ken langsung tersadar **(dari dalam lubuk hatinya. XD**) dan dengan spontan menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan jawaban yang telah diberikan oleh Ibunya...

"Si...Silahkan....!"

**BUAK!!**

"AAADDUUUHHH!!!" teriak Ken (Dari dalam lubuk hat-dihajar pembaca-) sambil memegang pipinya yang ditinju pake kepalan tangan sang polisi preman yang garang itu

"rasain tuh!!"

"wah, kurang....tambahin dua kali..."

"dengan senang (-dipotong-dari dalam lubuk...) hati!!"

**BUAK! BUAK!!**

"MAAAMIIIHH!!!!" teriak Ken lagi

"dasar bocah!! lu tau ga gwa siapa!!??"

Ken berkata dengan muka yang amat sangat innocent "........Ayam Jago...." si polisi mengepalkan tangannya dan...

di sensorlah adegan itu.....

**THE END DARI DALAM LUBUK HATI YANG DANGKAL AJAH.........-dibunuh pembaca-**

* * *

Yukiko: snrrrkk!!! GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** (sambil guling-guling di lantai)**

Junpei: buset..... gak parah tuh Ken digebukin kayak gituh? lucu sih!

Kanji: maap dek ngerepotin...sampai harus mukul elu segala...

Ken: Gak pa-pa Kanji-san. kan cuma boongan!

Kanji: Iya sih tapi........

Ryu: udah gwa bilangin, gak bakalan ada yang luka! paling juga MATI!!

Yosuke: Lah, Buset!?

Ryu: By the way, anyway, busway, sebelom mulai sketsa selanjutnya, ada yang punya tebak-tebakan gak??

Chie: tebak-tebakan?

Souji: ........

Chie: ........

Yukiko: ........

Yosuke:** (mikir)**

Naoto: pertanyaan macam apa?

Ryu: apa kek! tapi yang lucu ato plesetan gitu.

Naoto: errm.........

Minato: **(cuek sambil menguap)**

Yukari: Junpei, lu gak ada tebak-tebakan?

Junpei: Banyak! Cuman...kok gua lupa semua yak?

Yukari: ah, dablek lu....Minato?

Minato: Gak jago ama yang beginian...

Yukari: Fuuka? lu kan pinter.

Fuuka: Yang ada soal mat sama komputer tuh...

Yukari: Bener juga... ngapain nanya lu yah...? apalagi Mitsuru-senpai ato Akihiko-senpai...ntar malah nge-dumel fisika sama tinju lagi....

Fuuka: Maap...

Mitsuru/Akihiko: ..........

Yukari: kalo Shinjiro-senpai?

Shinjiro: bodo amat....

Yukari: o...oh gitu.....

Chie: Yukiko selera humornya aneh...Yosuke ada gak? lu kan bego.

Yosuke: wah, gitu lu ya..... masa ngatain gua bego...

Chie: gak jadi dah...kalo Teddie? lu kan lebih bego.

Teddie: Maap Chie-chan... Teddie kan gak pinter.... ada pun gak bakal ada yang ketawa...lah wong tiap kali Teddi nge-joke ga ada yang ngakak...(T.T)

Chie: .....nrrgh....kalo Rise?

Rise: Cuma jago akting...

Chie: lu gak ada Souji?

Souji: kaga tuh......eh author, lu sendiri punya pertanyaan gak?

Ryu: ada dong! pertanyaannya: Bunga apa yang ada di tembok?

Souji: Dandelion? melati?

Ryu: Bukan.

Naoto: Black Orchid? teratai?

Ryu: Salah

Mitsuru: umm.....lumut....?

Akihiko: lah....?

Ryu: mimpin Kirijo corp, tapi kok jawabannya bablas gitu......

Mitsuru: kan siapa tahu...... ini pertanyaan plesetan bukan....?

Akihiko: bukan Mitsuru yang biasanya........

Ryu: aneh bin ajaib...... ada yang mau jawab lagi? Fuuka mungkin?

Fuuka: umm.....

Ryu: salah!

Fuuka: aku belum jawab apa-apa...

Ryu: salah! yang lainnya?

Fuuka: ..........

Yukari: hmmm.......

Ryu: Yukari salah! ada yang lain?

Yukari: apaan sih!!! baru 'hmmm' doang!

Ryu: salah lagi!! masa' gak ada yang tahu??

Yukari: ..........

Rise: eh eh eh! pasti jawabannya begini: **(ngedangdut) **sekuntum mawar meraaaah.........

Ryu: SALAH GOBLOK!** (ngelempar kaleng)** dasar anjing Chiwawa.......

Chie: Chihuahua kalee.....

Rise: aduuuuhhh...... biasa aja dong!! Souji-senpai.......masa aku dilemparin kaleng ama dia! sama aku dikatain anjing Chihuahua!

Souji:** (cuek bebek)**

Ryu: abis... kurus krempeng gitu.

Rise: aaaaahhhhhh, senpai..!!

Souji:** (malingin muka.... mukanya kok dimalingin sendiri? XP)**

Rise:** (jongkok di ujung ruangan dengan kegelapan menyelimutinya plus muka nangis kaya kunko ato kunti-sadako)** hiks..hiks...

Junpei: set..... kloningnya si sadako tuh......**(melirik ke Yukiko, jujur aja, Yukiko emang persis Sadako! XD)**

Yukiko: hah...?** (bingung sendiri)**

Chie: duh Yukiko.....

Naoto: ..........

Ryu: ya udah! daripade lambreta, tanya dong jawabannya apaan!

Semua cast:** (kriik....kriik....kriik....kriik)**

Mitsuru:** (dengan muka penasaran)** Jadi jawabannya apa....?

Ryu: cuma satu orang yang nanya? yo wes..... jawabannya adalah......

Chie: **(menyimak...)**

Yukiko: **(menyimak...)**

Yukari: **(menyimak...)**

Minato:** (cuek-cuek ngantuk)**

Souji:** (penasaran)**

Naoto:** (Lebih Penasaran)**

Aigis:** (lebih Lebih penasaran)**

Mitsuru:** (amat sangat keterlaluan lebih penasaran lagi)**

Akihiko:** (SWT ngeliat kelakuan Mitsuru)**

Rise:** (masih nangis-nangis)**

Ryu: yang suka ada di deket tempat sampah itu loh, yang nempel di tembok!

Yukari:** (minta ampun bingungnya)** haah??

Minato: apaan tuh....?

Mitsuru: apa itu jawabannya!?

Akihiko: memang bukan Mitsuru yang biasanya...

Ryu: masa kaga tau? selalu ada peringatan di deket tempat sampah kan? BUNGALAH SAMPAH DI TEMPATNYA!

Semua cast kecuali yang jaim: yaaaaaaahhhhh beeegooooo........

Yukiko: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!** (mukul-mukul tembok)**

Mitsuru:** (nutupin mulutnya)** snrrk..........

Akihiko:** (menatap Mitsuru dengan muka horor) **kiamat sudah dekat.......

Chie: Virus tawanya Yukiko udah nyebar kemana-mana ya.........

Yosuke: ...T-Virus...

Chie: hah?

Yosuke: ...T-virus, virus tawa.

Chie: ...geje...

Ryu: Yo wes lah....maju ke sketsa yang brikutnya! abis ini gua masukin bintang tamu, yaitu...... Budi Anduk!!

Budi: HOREE!!!!

Yukari: masa'alah!? ada juga yang lebih ancur dari Stupei ternyata.......

Junpei: ada yang senasib ya.....

Ryu: bagaimana kalau kita lanjut aja ke sketsa berikutnya?? yuuk ahh!!!

* * *

**Sketsa 2**

**Cast:**

**Rise Kujikawa as Herself**

**Souji Seta as Himself**

**Polisi goblok: Budi Anduk**

* * *

Suatu hari di sore hari, Souji memegang pot bunga dengan bunga matahari. Dia berjalan menelusuri Shoping district selatan, mencari dimana toko tofu Marukyu berada. sampai akhirnya dia menemukan tempatnya...

"ini dia rumahnya..." Dia memasuki toko itu dan melihat nenek-nenek yang biasa jagain tokonya.

"permisi, selamat sore!"

"eh, ada pelanggan. mau beli apa?" Jawab si nenek.

"Anu, saya temannya Rise...ini ada kiriman buat Rise. orangnya ada?"

"Oh ya, sebentar....Rise-chan! ada temanmu nih!"

Terdengar suara Rise dari lantai dua. "Sebentar nek! sebentar!". Lalu terdengar suara derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Sewaktu sampai di lantai satu dia melihat Souji.

" Eh, Souji-senpai Cintaku!! Mau ngapain kesin-... wah itu......."

"um, ini ada-" sebelum bisa ngomong apa-apa, omongannya langsung dipotong.

"** (Tangisan air mata Biawak) **oh mai gawd...... Souji-Senpai....! **(Memeluk Souji erat-erat) **Akhirnya kau mengerti perasaan Risette selama ini.....! oh mai gawd....! oh mai gawd! senpai i lup yuuuu!!!"

"eh? hah??" Souji bingung sejuta keliling

"Senpai sampai bawain bunga buat akyu lagi! Ohhhhhhhhhh.......SO SWEEEEEET" Souji bingung, tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa. karena Rise ngomong melulu.

"Sayang bukan bunga mawar merah, tapi rasa cinta senpai ngalahin bunga mawar sekalipun!"

"anu, bunga ini-"

"** (nge-dangdut gak jelas) **Sekuntum bunga senpaaaaaai..........." bernyanyilah si Rise dengan lirik yang sudah diganti....seharusnya sih 'sekuntum mawar merah...' ada-ada aja tuh anak...

Souji tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena Rise malah jadi makin menggila. Rise sampai mondar-mandir gak jelas. nyanyi sana, nyanyi sini.  
Goyang sana, Goyang sini ala Dewi Sirsak...eh maksudnya Persik. lama-lama Souji jengkel dan gak bisa nahan kesabarannya yang biasanya dikenal kelewat sabar. namun gara-gara sifat Rise yang kecentilan kayak orgil **(idup lagi!! -dihajar fans Rise-) **kesabarannya dengan ajaib bisa ilang....

"KALO ADA ORANG PENGEN NGOMONG DENGERIN DULU DOOOOOOOONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Souji, Rise langsung siap gerak ditempat plus hormat kaya lagi upacara **(bercanda)**. nenek Rise hampir kena serangan jantung, untungnya hanya kena stroke **(lah?)**. Teriakannya sampai bocor keluar dari Inaba. Minato langsung terbangun dari komanya, lalu ambil MP3 player kesayangannya, volume headsetnya disetel sampe maksimum, tapi masih aja kedengeran......bagaimana orang yang ada di deketnya tuh?

"Ha....Hai, senpai........"

"Gitu kek.... ini, ketua kelompok biologi lu kebetulan nyuruh gua ngasih bunga ini ke elu soalnya lu absen hari ini. mereka bilang minggu ini giliran lu yang ngerawat bunga ini. Udah gitu minggu ini udah yang terakhir. minggu besok udah harus dinilai... Ngerti kagak!!??"

"Ngerti senpai...hiks...hiks...huhu.....hiksu.....hiksu....."

"udah ah, jangan nangis gitu!...........Cengeng amat.........yang penting jagain tuh bunga! jangan sampe layu atau ancur. gawat kan, kalo sampe seluruh kelompok lu gak dapet nilai semua."

"**(pake logat Jowo)** Don wori bi hepi senpai!! ai will olweis tek ker op dis plawer!! Demi Souji-senpai yang udah susah payah bawain bunga senpai!....maksud gue.... tugas biologi!!" kata Rise yang nilai bahasa inggrisnya minus 100

"bahasa jawa tuh?.......Ya udahlah. gua pengen mancing nih. udah yak?" kemudian Souji berjalan keluar dari toko.

"Senpaaai!!"

"Apa....?"

"Risette gak bakalan nyerah dapetin hati senpai!!!" teriak Rise dengan mata berbinar-binar

"** (nepokin jidat sendiri) **Nrrgh........cape deh......." akhirnya Souji bisa pergi dari toko itu tanpa luka.

"** (nyium bunganya)** ..... bunga nya harum bener.... semerbak wangi badan senpai yang menggiurkan.... Kalo gue bisa ngerawat bunga ini, trus dapet nilai paling top, pasti senpai bangga nih ama gue. ohhh.....senpai...." Rise mulai ngayal yang nggak-nggak sampe ngiler ke bunganya. neneknya bingung lagi mikirin apa itu anak.......saking ngayalnya, Rise gak nyadar ternyata Souji balik lagi ke toko.

'busetdah! aliran iler biawak ngeces sampe ke bunga gitu....' pikir Souji

" **(Teriak pake megaphone) **WOI BANGUN! SAHUR-SAHUR!!" Souji teriak, arwah Rise yang tadinya pergi ke surga, kembali ke badannya lagi.

"HAAH!? S...Souji-senpai??? **(Ngelap ilernya) **ngapain balik lagi??"

'aduuuh!! ketahuan lagi mikir yang ngeres deh.....!!' pikir Rise dengan amat sangat terlalu panik dan lebay

"W-wahh...senpai pasti balik lagi soalnya, senpai pengen ngasih tahu kalo senpai cinta ama Rise ya??"

"gua-" lagi-lagi dipotong lagi......cape deh...

"OOOOOHHHH...........SENPAI SO SWEET DEEEEECHH!!!! " lalu Rise mulai ngomong gak jelas lagi....

-

**(15 menit kemudian)**

**-  
**

"........Udah selesai ngomongnya!!??"

Rise tertunduk malu ".........Sori senpai......."

"Gua balik lagi kesini buat ngasih tahu lu, itu bunga mesti taruh di tempat yang banyak cahaya matahari, trus jangan lupa disiram. jangan lu siram pake iler! nonton film biru melulu sih...!"

"yee, siapa yang nonton film biru!? gue kan cuma mikirin Souji-senpai ajah!!"

'hah? mikirin gua yang ngeres-ngeres gitu maksudnya?? parah nih bocah....yah...kalo Naoto yang begitu sih laen ceritanya....hehe.' pikir Souji sambil es we teh ga pake gula tapi pake nyengir! **(??) **Bercanda.....!

"terserahlah, yang penting rawat tuh bunga! jangan ampe ngasal ngurusnya. soalnya bunga tuh suka rada sensi kalo ditaruh di pot.  
Jadi ngerawatnya harus bener. "

"J....Jadi........Senpai balik kesini lagi soalnya khawatir ama Rise ya?" kata Rise dengan puppy eyes-nya yang amat sangat centil

"nggak tuh. ini pesan dari ketua kelompok lu." jawab Souji dengan santainya tanpa terpengaruh puppy eyes-nya Rise, soalnya dia lebih suka kucing sih...bukan anjing...soalnya kalo dia ngeliat rambut Rise, suka inget sama anjing sheephard...dan dia ngga suka anjing Chihuahua yang krempeng...sukanya anjing kecil yang berbulu tidak terlalu panjang yang lucu selucu kucing** (siluman tuh?) **seperti Naoto! **(SOUJI x NAOTO FOREVER!!! tee-hee XP) **Bercanda...... ampuni saiah ya?

"oh............(TT-TT)"

".....yah sedikit khawatir sih.... sedikit loh ya!" jawab Souji, sedikit malu.

"tee hee!! makasih senpai!"

"ya udahlah, mending gwa cepet-cepet mancing dah, ntar kesorean....."

"ya udah deh. dadah Souji senpai! MUUAAHH!!"

"err...dah....." Lalu Souji pergi sambil megangin perutnya karena mual-mual...

Keesokan harinya setelah sekolah. Rise lagi nyuapin nasi ke bunganya. dasar aneh.

"ayo dong aaaaaa...... iiihh kok gak mau makan sih! nanti gak subur loh! ya udahlah tinggal disiram trus ditaruh di bawah sinar matahari ajah." Lalu terdengar suara neneknya dari belakang rumah.

"Rise-chan, tolong bantu nenek angkatin jemuran dong. kata ramalan cuaca, malam ini akan hujan." Kata nenek.

"Iya, sebentar!" Lalu Rise menaruh pot itu diluar toko dan berjalan menuju belakang rumahnya.

kemudian ada seorang polisi yang lagi patroli, tampangnya ancur, rambutnya kriting, keribo, kayak anak setan. kebetulan lagi lewat di depan toko Tofu Marukyu.

"wah, rumahnya sang artis ngetop nih! ....eh, apaan tuh? ada pot bunga? perasaan kagak ada waktu gua lewat sini tadi." Kemudian si polisi mendekati bunga itu.

"hm? kok kayaknya aneh banget ini bunga.....ada banyak nasi gini. pupuk jenis baru kali?" kemudian dia mencoba mencium bunga itu.

"Hoeekk.....Bousetdaaaah!!!!!! kayak Bau iler naga gini!!! lagian ini bunga aneh bener......ih, dilalerin lagi. tunggu ini jangan-jangan.  
Bunga guna-guna nih! wah mencurigakan banget ni bunga....." polisi itu memerhatikan bunganya dengan seksama.

"bueeehhh........baunya bikin mabok...........nih pasti bunga yang udah di jampe-jampe! Bahaya, harus dihancurin nih!" kemudian si polisi ngebanting, lalu nginjek-nginjek bunga itu ampe ancur berkeping-keping.

"huh! mampus luh! uh! biar tau rasa! ha! ancur luh! beh, si budi anduk nih..... sekali lagi telah menyelamatkan dunia. AAAHAHAHAAAA!!! HAACHI!!"

**(-nyanyi-nyanyi- Hachi, anak yang sebatang kara...geje banget dah XP)**

kemudian, Rise kembali ke luar toko, ingin menyiram bunga itu. Lalu dia melihat seorang polisi.

"eeh, ada anak setan. m...maksud saya...pak polisi!"

"duuuh!! mau di dunia nyata, waktu syuting, di fanfic.....semuanya manggil gua anak setan melulu dah!? cakep begini kok anak setan???" Rise mual-mual mendengar kata si Budi.

'hoek....cakep dari hongkong!'

"perasaan, pak polisi udah minta tanda tangan saya sampe 13 kali, masih mau lagi?"

"mau sih, cuma... saya tuh dateng kesini buat ngancurin benda yang sangat berbahaya. tuh, lagi non injek!" Kemudian Rise melihat ke bawah.

"hah?.........LAH!! INI KAN BUNGA TUGAS BIOLOGINYA RISE!!!!** (jurus aliran air matabiawak) **UWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! BUNGANYA SENPAI ANCUUUUUUURRRRR!!! maksud gue...... TUGAS BIOLOGINYA ANCUUUUUUURRRRRR!!!!!!"

"Lah!? ini buat tugas biologi?? gua kirain bunga guna-guna!! abis... baunya kaya iler naga gitu, saya ampe mabok nyiumnya."

"SIALAN LOE ANAK SETAN! BAB-- NGEP--T! DINOSAURUS! BRONTOSAURUS! CUIH!! BUNGA SENPAI JADI ANCUUUUURRRRRR KAAN! SENPAI DARLING!! GOMENE!!! BUNGA SENPAI DI RUSAK AMA ANAK SETAN!!"

"......" sang polisi berwajah ancur itu pun tak bisa berkata-kata

-

**Sementara itu di sungai Samegawa....**

**-  
**

"HACHI!!!" Souji langsung memeluk diri sendiri karena merasa dingin dan merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri....seperti ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya tiga kali......lah, dia setan dong?

"senpai sakit...?" lalu Souji menengok ke arah datangnya suara, dia hanya menatap Naoto yang sedang memancing disebelahnya...ciiee...berdua aja nih yeee....

"ngga kok....aww.....Nao-chan khawatir yaaa sama akyuuu???" kata Souji dengan uhh....centilnya.....secentil Rise...?

**BUAK!**

**JBYUR!!**

Souji ternyata ditendang Naoto dan tercebur ke sungai itu, dia lalu berenang ke pinggir sungai

"HAACHIII!!!" Souji bersin lagi....bersin lagi....

"senpai centil ih! jijik!"

"....(T.T)....."

"Hachi..anak yang sebatang kara..." dia mendengar sang kakek yang telah memberinya pancingan itu bernyanyi.

"......................" hening...sunyi....senyap....

**THE END AJA DAH......**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rise: (OoO)...........

Semua Cast: ................

Kanji: err....ko ancur banget yah?

Yukari: kaya mukanya Junpei.

Junpei: WOOOIII!!!

Yukiko: snrrk...!!

Chie: ........siapapun...tolong bungkem mulut si Sadako satu ini....

Souji: .....ko gua ooc....GETOOEE SEEEHHH!!!??? GA TERIMA!! GA TERIMA!!! POKOKNYA GUA PROTES!! TURUNKAN HARGA BE BE EM!!!!!!!

Ryu: lah? (-- . --)U

Mitsuru: bukankah BBM sudah turun 3 kali?

Souji: err...

Yosuke: makanya...PILIHLAH PARTAI DEMOKRAT DAN PAK ES BE YEEE!!!!

Chie:** (mukul kepala Yosuke)**

Naoto: err...(-- . --)U...j-jadi Rise itu suka mikir-mikir yang ngeres yah?

Rise: ........

Souji: hah?? jadi itu beneran??

Yukari: wah, berarti kaya Junpei dong...

Junpei: KO GUE LAGI!!??

Yukari: emang ada yang salah dengan omongan gue?

Junpei: ................

Yukari: tuh kan!

Minato: ....ya ampun...di sini rame amat sih...? gua mendingan balik koma aja deh...**(kembali tidur)**

Aigis: APUUAAA!!?? MINATO-SAN!! NOOOO!!!!!

Minato: **(ngelempar celana bekas ke muka Aigis)**

Aigis: **(dengan mata berbinar dan menciumi celananya...eugh...mejijikkan banget...)** ...celananya Minato-san...?

Minato: ...bukan...itu...

Junpei:** (nyelonong)** ...loh, itu kan celana dalem gue......ko bisa di elo Ai-chan?

Aigis: ........**(muntah-muntah oli)**

Mitsuru:** (melihat ke Aigis dengan tatapan kejijikan)**........sepertinya aku salah dunia deh....

Teddie:** (dia lagi pake kostumnya)**....Teddie juga nih....

Yosuke: lah, lu kan emang salah dunia.... gih, balik ke dunia TV sono!! shoo! shoo!

Teddie: Yosuke kejam...!!! Ntar Teddie mau nge-score ama siapa???? **(disambit kipas Yukiko) **WADAAAWWW!!!!

Yukiko: BISA GAK SIH, BERHENTI NGOMONGIN SOAL NGE-SCORE ETOOOEEEEHHH!!!??

Junpei: ......eh, gue boleh ga nge-score sama Yukiko--**(disambit sama kipas Yukiko) **IIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chie:** (ngeluarin persona-nya) **SUZUKA-GONGEN! GOD's HAND!!!

Junpei: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!** (Critcal hit karna kena 'barangnya'....)**

Chie: GALACTIC PUUUNT!!!** (tendang Junpei sampe dia menghilang di atmosfir) **DON!!

Junpei:** (terpental ala Tim Rocket dari Pokemon) **MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!** (Cling!)**

Naoto: ...Chie-senpai...(-- . --)U

Chie: HMPH!! (U . U)

Shinjiro: ....wow...

Akihiko: ....dia....

Mitsuru: ...tereksekusi!!

Fuuka/Ken: .............

Yosuke: tendangan Chie masih mantebh aja......Chie, nendang lagi dong biar celana ketatnya keliatan la--

Chie: **(nendang Yosuke di daerah paling 'rentan')**

Yosuke: **(pingsan deh...)**

Ryu: ya ampun...kalian ini..(-- . --)U...ya udah lah....PARA PEMBACA SEKALIAN! terima kasih sudah membaca chapter perdana dari fanfic sayah.  
gimana ceritanye? lucu kan? chapter perdana gua buat spesial, lebih panjang! lebih mantep! pokoke top markotop abis dah! kita ketemuan lagi di chap selanjutnya ye? jadi, Jangan kemane-mane...... tetaplah diiiii............!

Aigis: Persona!!

Ken: The!!

Yosuke: Campursari!! ...eh-eh! gua ganteng gak??

Chie:** (mukul Yosuke)**

Souji:** (tanpa semangat)** bisaaa ajaaa......nrrgh.........

Naoto: ko senpai ga semangat?

Souji: ........soalnya gua bukan wong hyper.

Rise: yah pastilah! senpai kan orang yang amat sangat keterlaluan charismatic!! KYAAA!! makanya Rise suka banget sama senpai!!! XD

Souji: ...nah, tuh contohnya........** (melirik ke Rise)**

Naoto: senpai....(-- . --)U

Rise: HUWAAAAAHHH, SENPAI KEJAM!!!!! (TToTT)!!

Souji:** (senyum sinis diam-diam)**

Naoto: .......

Yukiko: Snrrrrkk........ BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryu: Orang-orang aneh...satu lagi nih! Jangan lupa kirim saran dan kritik ke review, dan ide sketsa lewat pm! Jangan nge-flame kalo sifatnya gak ngebangun! yo wes segitu aja deh.... Sampai ketemu di chapie berikutnya yaaa!!!

Semua cast: WOOOOOOOOOO!!! **(Ngelemparin sampah-sampah ke muka Ryu)**

Ryu: **(ngibrit) **HEEELLEEPPP!!!

Yosuke: **(dengan muka memar-memar, plus berdarah sana-sini) **....kayanya gua deh yang harusnya ngomong begitu.....hix....(ToT)....gua malah jadi korban pemerkosaan Chie--

Chie: **(bunuh Yosuke)**

Semua Cast: ..................

Ryu: ya udah deh pembaca...! adaw! sampe ketemu di--ouch!! ..chap selanjutnya ye? ye? auw! aduh!! woi!! jangan ngelemparin gua lagi napa!!???

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**PERSONA: THE CAMPURSARI (Bisaaa ajaaa!)**

**A P3 and P4 fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: P3/P4. Fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari acara-acara aneh-bin-ancur-bin-lebay dari negara tercinta kita, indonesia. misal: Sketsa (Trans TV), Extravaganza (Udah tau dimana...),Tawa Sutra (ANTV), CUCU: Cuplikan lucu (ATNV Lagi) DE. EL. EL.-DE ES BEH!**

**Disclaimer: Kalo gua yang punya, rambut Souji gua jadiin kayak Light Yagami dah........**

**A/N: Warning! fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan KETAGIHAN, KANKER, SAKIT JANTUNG, dan GANGGUAN JANIN!! (lol gak nyambung bangets! XP)  
Tidak ada artis, sutradara, hewan, bahkan banci sekalipun yg dilukai di fanfic ini...........setidaknya sampai saat ini.

* * *

**

**Sketsa intro**

**Cast:**

**Mitsuru Kirijou as herself**

**penelepon goblok: ......AGUS IKI!!!**

* * *

Suatu hari pada hari minggu di asrama Gekkoukan, ada telepon yang bunyi di meja yang mirip meja resepsionis di lantai satu. Mitsuru Satu-satunya orang yang ada di asrama. dia mengangkat telepon itu....

"Moshi-moshi, di sini asrama Gekoukan. Ada yang bisa saya ban-" omongan Mitsuru dipotong oleh orang yang menelpon.

"HALOO!! Agus iki!!!" teriak si penelepon, Mitsuru kaget, langsung jauhin telinganya dari telpon dan ngomong lagi.

"apa?...maaf, siapa??"

"Owalah, Agus-agus...!!!" Mitsuru bingung dan rada kesal.

"Maaf....Sebenarnya anda siapa!!?? Perbuatan jahil adalah perbuatan yang tidak terpuji! Saya tidak segan-segan menelepon polisi sekarang juga untuk melacak keberadaan anda dan di EKSEKUSI!!!" bentak Mitsuru.

"Me?? gud-gud only!!"

"Hah....?"

"Talking-talking, du yu nou Dapid Beckam?? itu loh! Yang bebek kampungan!!"

".........................." Mitsuru hanya bisa terdiam sejuta bahasa.

"yu don know?? yo wes lah.... Sey hello from pak Agus yoooooo!!!!!" Kemudian orang gila itu menutup teleponnya

Di Indonesia.........

"siape gus?" temannya bertanya.

"............Gak tauk!!** (ketawa bersama: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)** "

Balik ke jepang, di asrama Gekoukan..........

"Siapapun orang yang melakukan perbuatan jahil ini.......AKAN KU EKSEKUSIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Mitsuru. bagaikan petir menggelegar yang menyambar bumi. Kebetulan nyamber di rumah si Agus........Owalah, Agus-Agus!

* * *

Ryu: HALO PEMBACA SEKALIAN!!!!!!! ketemu lagi ama gua nih, author yang aneh, di fanfic yang aneh, bersama artis-artis yang aneh semua..... aneh sekali ya para pembaca.** (Ngerap gak jelas)** jangan pernah merasa kamu gak bakalan dikerjain! karna ada Ryu disini bakalan ngisengin kamu! Jangan pernah merasa kalo kamu yang paling iseng! karna ada Ryu disini si author iseng! hahaha... ngomong-ngomong ya pembaca, fanfic ini tuh sangat berpendidikan lho! makanya semua faktor Pendidikan disini Sangat diperhatikan!

misal:

-  
**Pendidikan Teknologi.**

Minato: **(Lagi mainin Innocent sin online di laptop) **coba Junpei, **(nunjuk ke laptop) **ini namanya apa ini...?

Junpei: umm...... TANKTOP!!

Minato:** (Buntelan benang bundet muncul diatas kepala)**

-  
**Asah Otak.**

Yosuke: 'what i've done' lagunya siapa?

Kanji: Hah? ohh, depannya L.........

Yosuke: Lingkin Praak!!!

Kanji: **(Jitak kepala Yosuke)**Beleguk siah!!!!

-  
**Pendidikan Jasmani.**

Rise: **(Nampar Yukiko!) **SOUJI-SENPAI PUNYA GUE!

Yukiko: **(Nampar Rise!) **LAH GUE BLOM NGAPA-NGAPAIN JUGA!! **(berbisik pelan)** ...walaupun gue udah ke kamarnya dan.....

Rise: **(Nampar Chie!)** LO JUGA!!!

Chie: **(Nampar Rise!)** LAH KOK GUE JADI IKUTAN JUGA!!!???? **(berbisik pelan juga) **....tapi gue sih emang rada suka...hehe....

Rise: **(Nampar Naoto!)** LO JUGA!!! CEWEK JADI-JADIAN!!!!!!

Naoto: **(Nembak kepala Rise!??)** kagak urusan gua ama yang beginian....**(memegangi pipinya yang merah dengan sedikit kesal)**

Yukiko/Chie: BUSET DAH!!!!????

Souji: akhirnya...... gak ada orang hyper yang ganggu gua lagi......Naoto-chan, tank kayu!! X3 **(maksudnya 'thank you'...)**

Naoto: **(Nampar Souji sambil nge-blush dikit)** ga usah pake 'chan'!!

Souji: **(buntelan benang bundet muncul di atas kepala sambil dia megangin pipinya yang merah)**

-  
**Seni Dan Budaya.**

Minato: **(lagi mainin gendang gila-gilaan bersama kawan-kawan!!)**

Yukari: Stupei pergi ke pasar loak!!

Shinjiro: **(narik-narik Junpei yang lagi pake kostum monyet plus bergaya seperti monyet)**

Junpei: nguk-nguk!!

Mitsuru: jadi ini budaya Indonesia...**(menulis sesuatu di buku catatan seni dan budayanya)**

Aigis: **(saking tertariknya sama budaya ini dia ikut-ikutan bergaya seperti monyet)**

Semuanya:** (SWT abis-abisan)**

-

Ryu: yah, begitu deh kira-kira para pembaca. aneh ya....? udah authornya aneh, ficnya aneh, para monyet disini juga aneh..... aneh-aneh saja.... siape yang bikin sih....?

Semua cast: ELU GOBLOOK!!!

Ryu: buset, tau gua.... jus kiding juga..... ngomong-ngomong, gimana rasanya di gampar-gampar, plus ditembakin, Rise?

Rise: **(Ngegampar Ryu)** AH BERISIK LU ORANG GILA!!!!

Ryu: aaadoooeeehh!!

Naoto: **(bersiul-siul plus nyanyi ga jelas sambil pura-pura nggak denger)** ...aku anak yang baik...du..du..du...

Rise:** (Nengok ke Naoto)** Grrrrrrhh................

Yukiko: Snrrk.........

Ryu: ngomong-ngomong soal aneh....si Rise juga aneh yah? .....apalagi si raja aneh Stupei en si anak setan Budi...

Rise: **(mulai kesel)**

Junpei: masa gua harus dibandingin sama anak setan kayak dia sih? wong gua cakep gini!

Yukari: eww.......

Budi: DIMANA-MANA KOK SMOANYA MANGGIL GUA ANAK SETAN SIH!!! **(nangis-nangis)** nasib gua.....

Arie: elu sih! dari lahir mukanya cacat gitu!!

Pepi: uh huh!

Budi: UWEEEEEEEEHHHHH........!

Aldi: jangan khawatir Bud..... lu tuh gini-gini masih cakep kok Bud!

Budi: Beneran nih!? emang my pren lu.....

Aldi: Maksud gua dikalangan monyet!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Budi: eh! sapi lo!!!

Aldi: eh, mending jadi sapi! daripada jadi kebo!!

Pepi: uh huh!

Minato: HATCHI!!! ko tiba-tiba bersin begini......? ada yang ngomongin gua ya?

Junpei:** (berbisik pelan)** ....emang lu kebo. tukang tidur.....

Ryu: Sudah sayah bilang kan para pembaca? aneh....... ya udahlah. buah kedondong, jagung brondong, plus brondong ganteng **(ga nyambung...) **kita saksikan sketsa berikut aja dah! takut kelamaan.

Pepi: uh huh!

Aldi: 'uh huh' mulu lo......

Souji: **(puyeng sendiri)**

* * *

**Sketsa 1**

**Cast:**

**Vampir Cina: Souji Seta**

**Drakula: Minato Arisato**

**Kuntilanak yang bernasib buruk: Naoto Shirogane**

* * *

pada suatu malam yang amat kelam, di depan teras suatu pondok, ada tiga setan lagi nongkrong **(emang setan bisa nongkrong?)**

"malem-malem begini enakkan nyari mangsa nih. laper..." kata si drakula berambut biru yang suka masukin tangannya ke kantong celana dengan style rambut emo itu.

"kalo lapar, kenapa situ gak nyari mangsa saja, mas dracula?" kata kuntilanak yang 'ganteng' itu.

"capeek......."

"Haiya.....mungkin pak dracula suka ngisap darah manusia yang kurang vitaminnya, makanya anda suka capek. kalo saya, cari mangsa yang masih segar dan sehat. jangan cari yang sedang sakit flu juga. nanti ketularan. itu tuh, resep para vampir di cina" kata vampir cina berambut abu-abu itu dengan aksen cinanya yang khas.

"bukan begitu pak vampir...... kalau saya mau, saya bisa ngisap darah semua orang di kota hanya dalam sekejap. cuma saya ini orangnya suka malay........"

"hah? situ suka orang malaysie??" tanya si kunti

"maksudnya tuh, dia suka malas..." kata si vampir membenarkan kata-kata si kunti

"oh........" si kunti hanya mengedipkan mata dengan manisnya.........walaupun terlihat seram.........

"ah, mustahil pak drakula bisa secepat itu.... tapi saya beneran bisa mengisap darah semua orang yang ada di desa besar!" kata vampir

"yah itu mah gampang!" kata drakula

"ah, saya pasti bisa lebih cepat dari situ!" kata si kunti.

"kalau begitu kita lomba saja, siapa yang paling cepat menghisap darah semua orang, dia akan menjadi setan yang paling hebat. setuju nggak?" kata dracula.

"boleh juga! ayo kita lomba!" kata vampir

"boleh!" jawab si kunti

"siapa takut!!" kata drakula

"okeh! pertama dari saya! kalian lihat desa Inaba yang besar di sono?" kata si vampir

"liat, liat!" jawab drakula

"saya tahu!" jawab si kunti

"saya bisa mengisap darah semua manusia di sana hanya dalam 10 menit!" kata vampir

"masa sih?" kata si kunti

"coba!!??" kata drakula, tidak yakin dengan perkataannya

"liatin nih ya......" kemudian dia berlari menuju desa itu

10 menit kemudian. si vampir kembali lagi dengan mulutnya yang belepotan darah.

"wah, hebat juga kau...!" kata si drakula

"cepat sekali!" kata si kunti terkagum

"itu belum seberapa. habis ini siapa!?"

"giliran saya! kalian liat kota besar Tatsumi Port Island di sana? saya bisa menghisap semua darah manusia di sana hanya dalam 5 menit saja!"

"masa!?" kata si kunti, tidak percaya dengan omongannya

"ah, saya tidak percaya!" kata si vampir, tidak percaya dengan omongannya

"tidak percaya? lihat dan perhatikan....." kemudian dia berlari menuju kota itu

hanya dalam 5 menit, dia bisa kembali lagi dengan mulut belepotan darah, lebih banyak dari si vampir.

"lihat kan? saya gitu loh....."

"....................." si vampir terdiam karena kalah darinya

"saya mah lebih cepat dari situ! saya bisa pergi ke Amerika dengan cepat dan menghisap semua darah orang dalam sekejap! lebih cepat dari situ"

"Apa!?" Kata si drakula, terkaget karena tidak percaya

"ahh, itu mustahil. mana mungkin bisa secepat itu! lagian situ punya ongkos!?"

"setan mana perlu pake ongkos! tinggal lari secepat mungkin saja! lihat ya.........." kemudian si kunti berlari secepat kilat.

ternyata cuma dalam 10 detik saja dia bisa kembali kesini, dengan muka penuh darah, jauh lebih parah.

"MUSTAHIL!" Kata si drakula terkaget

"tidak mungkin........." si vampir tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"itu sudah biasa......."

"bagaimana bisa begitu??" Kata si vampir, tidak percaya

"pasti kamu curang!" kata si drakula

"nggak kok. liat tiang yang ada disana?" tanya si kunti sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah tiang

"saya, liat." jawab si drakula

"memang kenapa?" tanya si vampir

".................saya menabraknya..............." semuanya jatuh ke lantai ala anime, kecuali si kunti.

"AAAAPPAAAAAA!!!!!!!?????" Teriak si vampir, kagetnya bukan kepalang.

"yah, begooooo!!!"

"duh, muka saya atiiit............"

Kemudian si kunti lah yang menang. dan dia mendapat julukan.......................setan paling bodoh.....

**THE END GAK YAAAAA.............?**

* * *

Ryu: hey kawan-kawan! yang disini, yang disono, dimano-mano! kenalin salah satu artis favorit gua nih, Tora Sudiro!

Tora: Waslap smoanya!!

Yosuke: Widih! ada yang gak kalah sangarnya ama loe Kanji! tatoan semua!

Kanji: Keren......

Yosuke: OMG!! Yaoi-nya Kanji balik lagi!! **(di pukul wajahnya ama Kanji)**

Kanji: KEKHAWATIRAN GUA UDAH ILANG!!! GUA KAN CUMA SUKA TATONYA DOANG!!!!!! KAGA USAH DIOMONGIN LAGI NAPA SIIHH!!!!!!!!????

Yosuke: **(Terkapar-kapar ala ikan kehabisan air)**

Naoto: kekhawatiran......?

Yosuke: **(bangun tiba-tiba) **si Kanji itu ga--**(dibunuh Kanji)**

Ryu: mas Tora, bantuin gua di sketsa ini bentar ye? tenang, bayaran udah di transper!

Tora: asal ada duit, sip dah!

Ryu: yak pembaca, tanpa pake kecap, mari kita saksikan langsung sketsa berikut yuk!? yak!? yuuuk.......!

Yukari: Pake kecap...?

* * *

**Sketsa 2**

**Cast:**

**Si penyanyi terkenal: Rise Kujikawa**

**Reporter: Tora Sudiro**

**Penonton-penonton yang edian tenan: Semua Cast**

* * *

pada suatu hari di suatu tempat, berdirilah Rise Kujikawa di atas panggung, sang artis terkenal. saat ini dia sedang menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'Pursuing My True Self', lagunya yang sedang booming berat.

"We're all trapped in a maze of relationship! that goes on with or without you! i swim in the sea of the unconscious, i'll search for your heart, pursuing my true....SEEEELLFF!!!!!!" setelah sang artis selesai menyayikan lagunya terdengar teriakan-teriakan keras dari penonton yang hadir di sana, sang artis lalu berjalan ke belakang panggung sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton

saat sampai di belakang panggung, ada seorang reporter yang bertato banyak dan terlihat kaya preman, plus badannya tinggi banget! si reporter itu lalu memanggilnya, Rise hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekatinya

"halo nona Risette, nama saya Tora, saya disini untuk mewawancarai anda, boleh?" Rise hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"nona Risette, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang para penontonnya??"

"wah, mantebh!! gila!! pokoknya gilaaaa banget deh!"

"segila apa??"

"emang menurut mas, segila apa? ketahuan banget kan? tuhh.........." Rise lalu menunjuk ke arah penonton......

"Bujubuset!!??" Ternyata........ada yang sedang pura-pura berenang di lantai, ada yang pura-pura makan padahal gak ada makanannya, ada yang teriak-teriak gak jelas, ada yang tampar-tamparan, ada yang autis, DLL, pokoknya lengkap satu set dah!

"cpyuk...cpyuk.....wah...airnya hangat...cpyuk...cpyuk.." gumam orang gila bertopi biru dan jenggotan yang lagi 'berenang'

"ya ampyun! makanan Yuki-chan ma Chi-chan enyyaaakk!!" teriak cewek gila berambut hijau muda yang pura-pura makan kepada dua teman gilanya yang hanya tersenyum aneh trus menggila sendiri

"snrrrkkk!! Chie ngompol!!" cewek gila berambut hitam dan panjang itu tertawa ga jelas

"ihh...masa sih...?" cewek gila berambut coklat yang nge-bob itu lalu melihat celananya kemudian.......me..lepas..nya..? **(Bercanda.....XP)**

"papa...papa...papa..." gumam satu lagi cewek gila berambut merah sambil duduk dilantai, menekuk kedua kakinya ke dada, lalu memeluk kakinya dan menghisap jempolnya, plus goyangin badan ke depan dan ke belakang....maklum, dia jadi autis gitu semenjak bokapnya is dead....

"MAMA!! MAMA!! HUUWWAAA!!! MAMA!! MAMA!!" nah...kalo yang satu ini...anak cowok yang masih kecil dan berambut coklat ini, jadi autis gara-gara nyokapnya dibunuh sama seseorang.....

"HAH! Mike Tyson!! gembel banget lu!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! rasain nih!!" cowok gila berambut abu-abu yang memakai sarung tangan hitam itu memukul-mukul tembok gak jelas, dia jadi gila gara-gara ga kesampaian jadi petinju...

sedangkan cowok gila yang berambut biru dengan style emo, cowok gila berambut abu-abu dengan style kaya mangkok, cowok yang garang tapi gila yang pake kupluk abu-abu, plus cewek gila yang pake topi biru dengan style kaya topi polisi dan punya muka yang kaya cowok bishounen itu lagi tampar-tamparan ga jelas, tapi pasif, alias gak ngomong sama sekali, dan sisanya lagi menari ala zombie kepanasan

"a...apa yang...?" kata Tora sambil jaw dropped

"lah, biasanya pasien-pasien RSJ kaya gitu khan? gila banget!!!"

"............."

**THE END SEBELUM JADI ORGIL....**

* * *

Semua Cast: **(ngelemparin Ryu sampah kaleng) **BOOOO!!! KO KITA JADI BEGITU!!!???

Ryu: ADUH!! AGH!!! WADAAAWW!!! WOOIII!!! KHAN CUMA BERCANDA!!!

Semua Cast: BOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!! **(tetep ngelemparin sampah-sampah kaleng)**

Ryu: ADUH!!! UDAH DUUUOOOONG!!!

**(10 menit kemudian)**

Ryu:** (tenggelam di lautan darah sendiri)**

Junpei: waduh.....malah mati.....

Naoto/Minato/Shinjiro: **(Cuek)**

Yosuke: **(pura-pura mati juga)**

Kanji: Lah!? Yosuke-senpai??...(O.O)...

Mitsuru: .........dia tereksekusi...........

Akihiko: ...ta-tapi...ini sih berlebihan.......

Souji: bodo amat lah......eh, ada yang punya pertanyaan konyol ga??

Ryu: ......**(berbisik pelan) **...hiks...gua di cuekin......(T-T)

Junpei: gue! gue! gue ada!!

Yukari: tumben.......

Yosuke: **(Bangkit)** kayanya mantep, nih! apaan pertanyaannya?

Junpei: gini nih.....kenapa, kalo dalam pertandingan, trus ada pelanggaran, wasit niup peluitnya??

Ken: karena ada pelanggaran kan?

Junpei: ya...ITU KENAPAA??

Ken: ......**(buntelan benang bundet muncul di atas kepala)**............

Yukiko: ...karena dia wasit..?

Chie: ...astaganaga Yukiko....(-- . --)U

Aigis: **(Mikir dengan orgil mode..eh..orgia mode AKA mikirnya petakilan bangetss...)**

Mitsuru: .................**(lagi mikir keras)**

Yukari: .....kayaknya jawabannya sebego Junpei........

Junpei: **(mulai kesal) **...hah! kalo lo ga bisa jawab berarti lo lebih bego dari gue!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

Yukari: ...(U . U)........

Junpei: hayo siape lagi yang mao jawab??

Chie: Souji, ayo dong! lu kan yang paling pinter disini!

Souji: gak tauk....dan ga mau tau....

Chie: yah.... kaga ada yang tau nih??

Ryu: **(ngomongnya kurang jelas)** oii...... gua mao jawab...........

Yukiko: yah...kayaknya ga ada yang bisa jawab........

Ryu: **(ngomongnya masih kurang jelas)** ...wooii....gua mau jawab neee.....

Mitsuru: .....secara logika sih ya karena peluit suaranya keras, jadi kalo ada di lapangan dengan luas sekian meter, akan....**(langsung ngomongin soal matematik dan fisika) **.........lalu jika energi suara....**(dan tetap nge-dumel)**

Chie: ............NOOOO!! MATEMATIK DAN FISIKAAAA!!! **(menutup telinga sambil histeris)**

Yosuke: ...........................**(hampir pingsan)**

Junpei: ........biarin aja dia, lah wong jawabannya udah salah. **(merasa sedikit pusing)**

Aigis: **(udah overheat)**

Naoto: wah...berarti beneran ga ada yang bisa jawab yah?

Ryu: **(ngomongnya masih aja kurang jelas)** ...woi...gua mau........

Minato: ....payah.........

Junpei: emangnya lu bisa?

Minato: ...itu.....

Ryu: **(dan masih....)** ...woi....gua....

Naoto: ......hah, aku ga begitu bisa jawab pertanyaan plesetan.........

Junpei: ya udah deh! jawabannya........

Pepi: ENG ING ENG!!

Ryu: ....woi, woi............

Junpei: jadi begini, jawabannya itu.............KARENA KALO WASITNYA BERSIUL NTAR BIBIRNYA PEGEL!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!

Ryu: .............

Yukari: ................

Naoto: ..........masuk akal juga......

Mitsuru: **(masih nge-dumel soal matematik and fisika) **.........lalu 2x ditambah 6y maka...........

Chie:** (pingsan karena terlalu banyak denger angka)**

Yosuke: **(pingsan bareng Chie dan mulutnya berbusa semua)**

Yukiko: ..........**(terbengong-bengong dengan jawabannya)**

Junpei: Ko gak ada yang ketawa sih......

Ryu: **(bunuh Junpei dengan pisau daging Rena dari anime Higurashi no Naku Koroni)**

Semua Cast kecuali yang jaim: OH ME GOOODD!!!??

Ryu: **(melihat ke arah semua cast dengan aura kematian) **..........kalian..........

Semua Cast kecuali yang jaim: SEEETTAAANNNN!!!!!** (ngibrit semua)**

Ryu:** (mengejar mereka) **WOI! TUNGGU!!!

* * *

**Sketsa Penutup**

**Cast:**

**Souji Seta as himself**

**Nanako Doujima as herself**

**Ryoutarou Doujima as himself **

**

* * *

  
**

Pada suatu siang, tumben-tumbennya si Souji lagi sendirian dirumah Doujima, si Doujima-san nya lagi di kantor polisi ngurusin kasus mayat gelayutan. sedangkan si Nanako **'MENGAJAK'** jalan-jalan si Naoto......wah, ada pertanda dia naksir Naoto tuh...

....APA?? gawat!! yuri!!!

...tunggu dulu....

...yuri..? KYAAAHHH!!!!! XDD

ehh...ahem...by the way, anyway, busway....Souji sedang tiduran di atas sofa diruang tengah, dia menonton TV dengan bertopang dagu plus garuk-garuk pantat......ih, jorok.

bercandalah.......lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu depan digeser, secara spontan Souji berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, dia melihat si Nanako berjalan masuk bersama Naoto, setelah itu Naoto pamitan dan lalu pergi, Souji hanya tersenyum dan melihat ke Nanako yang sepertinya....kesakitan?

"hey, kamu ga apa-apa??" kata Souji ke Nanako yang sedang memegangi perutnya, Nanako hanya tersenyum lemah kepadanya

"...perutku sakit...."

"udah makan belum??" Nanako menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut.

"belum..." Souji hanya menghela nafas.

"pasti karena perutmu kosong. diisi dulu perutmu....tuh di meja makan ada tofu, makan gih!" Nanako mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke meja makan lalu mengambil tofunya, setelah itu dia makan pelan-pelan.

"makasih, big bro!" Souji hanya bisa tersenyum.

-

"tadaima........" terdengar suara cowok yang berat, Nanako, yang sudah tidak sakit perut lagi, berlari ke arah pintu lalu menyapa ayahnya yang baru saja pulang.

lalu Nanako menaikkan satu alisnya karena dia melihat ayahnya kelihatan kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya, Nanako lalu berkata.

"Papa kenapa..? kepalanya sakit...?" Ryoutarou mengangguk pelan.

"iya....kasus mayat-mayat yang gelayutan di antena sama tiang listrik ini bikin kepala bapak pusing....tapi si Adachi masih tetep bugar aja tuh..... mungkin bapak sudah bertambah tua ya?"

lalu Nanako berkata dengan muka yang sangat innocent. "oohh, pasti karena kepala papa kosong! diisi dulu kepalanya gih!!"

"!!!!?????" Ryoutarou kebingungan.

Souji cuma bisa SWT dan nepokin jidatnya karena ke innocent-annya Nanako....

* * *

Semua Cast: **(masih ngibrit) **MAAMMIIIHHH!!!

Minato/Aigis/Shinjiro/Souji/Naoto: **(Pasif sambil ngeliatin)**

Ryu: **(masih ngejar) **WOII!! JANGAN LARI LOOO PADAA!!! **(ngesot lalu berhenti) **eh, para pembaca! akhirnya kita sampe juga di penghujung acara ya? sedih yee pembaca....... ya udahlah, kita kan bisa ketemuan lagi di chap berikut. supaya fanfic ini bisa tetep eksis, kasih gua review nyang banyak! jangan lupa kasih saran en kritik kalian. boleh nge-flame asal yang membangun! trus kalo punya ide sketsa yang gokil abieez, gak usah malu-malu! kirimin ke gua lewat PM! dan jangan kemana-mana, tetap diiiiiii.......!

Aigis: Persona! **(tau-tau Athena-nya Aigis keluar....ternyata lagi ngeluarin personanya....buat ngelawan shadow yang numpang lewat XP)**

Minato:** (nguap) **the..........nyem-nyem.......

Naoto: err.......campur....?

Souji: **(menghela napas)** sariii..............ko gua lagi sih?

Shinjiro: gua harus jawab nih...? ya udahlah........**(dengan suara mono plus berat) **bisaaa ajaaa..........

Ryu: .....kok yang semangat Aigis doang seeeh? boohooo.....

Yukari: ya iyalah, lah wong dia lagi ribut ama shadow......

Ryu: hah??** (melihat ke arah Aigis lalu SWT) **ya udah deh.... sampe jumpa yee!?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED AJA DAH

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**PERSONA: THE CAMPURSARI (Bisaaa ajaaa!)**

**A P3 and P4 fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: P3/P4. Fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari acara-acara aneh-bin-ancur-bin-lebay dari negara tercinta kita, indonesia. misal: Sketsa (Trans TV), Extravaganza (Udah tau dimana...),Tawa Sutra (ANTV), CUCU: Cuplikan lucu (ATNV Lagi) DE. EL. EL.-DE ES BEH!**

**Disclaimer: Kalo gua yang punya, rambut Souji gua jadiin kayak Light Yagami dah........**

**A/N: Warning! fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan KETAGIHAN, KANKER, SAKIT JANTUNG, dan GANGGUAN JANIN!! (lol gak nyambung bangets! XP)  
Tidak ada artis, sutradara, hewan, bahkan banci sekalipun yg dilukai di fanfic ini...........setidaknya sampai saat ini.**

**

* * *

**

Ryu: HAAIII!!! ketemu lagi dengan saiah nih choy!! beh...Ryu si author aneh nan iseng bin ganteng di persona: the campursarii......!

Semua cast: Bisaa ajaa!

Ryu: pertama dan masih satu-satunya fanfic yang ancur dan aneh! AKHIRNYA UPDET JUGA COY!! sori kalo ngapdetnya kelamaan... abis internet saiah lagi acak kadut... speedy eikeh matek! ficnya lagi mentoklah segala macem! ulangan mid tes, ulangan harian kedua, pe-er.......bla bli blu ble blo.......ya udahlah! kali ini pembaca bakalan disuguhkan oleh sketsa-sketsa yang dijamin gokil-gokil abis! langsung pada ngakak lu semua! gimana pembaca? gua ganteng kan?

Yosuke: yee.....mending lu dibilang banci, ketimbang ganteng! kan cuco tuh!

Ryu: .........kan gua cewek....ko bisa jadi banci...? makhluk jadi-jadian lu kata ye...?

Rise: .....gantengan juga Naoto......

Naoto:** (nge-blush)** ...ehh...masa? aku? ganteng?

Mitsuru: ...sesama perempuan lebih baik gak usah ngomongin soal ganteng deh.....kok jadi rada yuri gini..?

Junpei: iya...ga usah ngomongin soal ganteng.....soalnya gue lebih ganteng dari ELO PADA!!

Semua Cast: ...............

Yukiko: ewwwhhh.............

Yukari:** (muntah-muntah)** AMIT-AMIT CABANG BEYBEH!!! CUIH-CUIH!!!

Minato: **(tidur lelap di sebuah sofa)**

Chie: ......ada yang lebih goblok dari Yosuke ya ternyata....

Yosuke: .........napa gua jadi korban pelecehan **(?) **mulu sih..? hiksu hiksu....(TT-TT)

Kanji: ya DL deh senpai.

Yosuke: heh...? apaan tuh DL??

Kanji: .....DERITA LOOO!!

Naoto: ...(-- . --)U...

Yosuke: .....hikusu hikusu....(TT-TT))......

Yukiko: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! apaan tuh.....?? 'derita loe'......GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! **(ketawa ga jelas)**

Chie: Sheesh.....cabe deh sodaranya bawang.........lucu juga enggak.............

Souji: **(menghela napas)**

Teddie: **(dengan kostumnya)** WAAKHH!! ko Teddie ga muncul-muncul seeehh!!?? (ToT)!

Koromaru: arf arf!

Aigis: katanya Koromaru-san..."gue juga!"

Ryu: maklum...ora ono ide... Koromaru tuh susah banget. tapi kalo Teddie, ada yang cocok!

Teddie: **(dengan mata yang berkinclongan)** BENER NIH!!!???

Ryu: **(membuat tanda peace di tangannya)** suwer dah! liat aja di sketsa yang pertama!

Teddie:** (Lompat sana-sini) **hore!!! hore sensei!!! Teddie akhirnya ikutan sensei! Teddie akhirnya ikutan!

Souji:** (menghela napas) **iya iya...........

Koromaru:** (puppy eyes) **Kaing...kaing....

Rise: **(mata berbinar-binar ala Rena dari anime Higurashi)** OMOCHIKAERI!!!

Junpei: ...om-om...apaan tuh?

Ryu: Kata Rise, omochikaeri. artinya, "gue pengen bawa dia pulang!!!"

Aigis: lalu kalo kata Koromaru-san, "yaahh......."

yang merasa jaim:** (yaa....cueklah. masa ya cuekdong! bukannya dibelah...malah dibedong! gak nyambung donk! XD)**

Ryu:** (Geleng-geleng pala)** Aneh-aneh aje yeh? Yo wes......tanpa pake nunggu, tanpa sambel, tanpa tomat, tapi pake nyengir, mari kita saksikan ajah sketsa yang pertama!

**Hening.......jangkrikpun tidak mau berbunyi...........**

Ryu: ko pada lesu semua ya...? eii, yang lagi molor, bangun! ayo, lu ikutan!

Minato:** (terbangun)** apa....?

Ryu:** (narik kerah Minato Dari Belakang)** Ayo, kaga ada tidur-tiduran lagi!

Minato:** (Menjulurkan tangan ke arah cast dan ngomong dengan suara mono) **helep........?

Junpei: nasibmu...... DL deh........

Aigis: MINATO-SAAAN!!!!!! NO! DON'T GOOO!! **(menangis sok dramatis seperti waktu ngelawan Nyx di puncak Tartarus)**

Teddie: Teddie ikutan! Teddie ikutan! WAAAIIII!!!! Teddie akan BEAR-semangat!!!

Yukari/Chie: ...nrrgh...budeklah telinga gue bentar lagi.....berisik banget sih....

* * *

**Sketsa 1**

**cast:**

**pasien bego: Teddie (versi gak pake kostum)**

**Dokter: Minato Arisato**

**

* * *

**

Di rumah sakit Tatsumi memorial hospital di port island, di ruangan dokter, ada seorang dokter berambut biru tua dengan style emo, sedang duduk di meja kerjanya tetap dengan kebiasaannya yang suka masukin kedua tangannya di kantong celana dengan tampang cool. kemudian dia mendengar suara ...tok tok tok...

"Silahkan masuk..." lalu masuklah seorang cowok bishie tapi keliatan aneh plus ada cahaya-cahaya bin ajaib keluar dari tubuhnya... lalu dia duduk di kursi di depan meja dokter.

'lah? ni cowok apa cewek sih?' pikir si dokter.

"siang dok.... dokter ada keluhan apa?" kata si pasien Teddie.

sang dokter mengedipkan matanya, kebingungan "hah...?"

"eh, maksud Teddie... ada keluhan apa saya kesini?"

"kok malah nanya sendiri.......?" sang dokter SWT.

"eh? lah? kok? ......Teddie jadi bingung......." buntelan benang bundet muncul diatas kepala dokter.

"ya udahlah..........ada keluhan apa anda kesini?" si dokter nan emo itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang monotone plus terdengar ngantuk.

"anu dok...Teddie merasa, kepala Teddie itu pening...seperti dipukul-pukul...terus, bear-ut Teddie seperti di tendang-tendang.... terus suka merasa mual......"

"Ditendang-tendang...? mual......!?" lalu si dokter berdiri sedikit dan melihat perut si pasien. dia tidak melihat kalau perutnya buncit karena...errm...hamil. lalu dia kembali duduk.

'yang bener aja.....dia kan cowok......tadinya sih gua kirain dia cewek...' batin si dokter.

"jadi nama anda Teddie ya...?" Tanya dokter.

"loh? ko' dokter tau??"

"dari tadi kan anda nyebutin namamu sendiri......." jawab si dokter

"hah? kapan yah? ko Teddie gak inget.....?" lalu si dokter berpangku tangan.

'ini orang aneh amat.......' pikir dokter.

"yah... cuma penyakit biasalah... paling magh." kata si dokter

"penyakit biasa?? magh doang!? gak mungkin dok.......!!"

"ya iyalah...! masa ya iya dong!? cuma magh sih, sudah biasa...."

"enggak lah dok! soalnya tuh dok ya... belum lama ini tuh Teddie udah menduga, kalo Teddie tuh kayanya......kemasukan kuda!"

"ohh, oke...ternyata begi--...............HAAH??????" si dokter bingungnya bukan kepalang.

"atas alasan apa kok anda bisa berpikir bahwa anda kemasukan kuda??" si dokter nanya dengan suaranya yang masih mono

"Teddie tuh tiap hari suka ngerasa kalo.....ada yang lari-lari di bear-ut Teddie, trus Teddie suka ngidem rumput!! Teddie jadi MUUUAAAALLL!  
sama sering ada suara dari bear-ut.....mbeek....mbeek...gitu!" si dokter memegangi kepalanya yang tidak pusing.

"apaan tuh....? yang kayak gitu sih namanya kambing!"

"kalo gitu, kenapa ada suara.....'ketoplak-ketoplak' juga!?"

'ini orang pasti buronan RSJ nih...' batin si dokter

"macam mana itu? ada suara 'mbeek', ada 'ketoplak-ketoplak'nya juga! emang hewan gado-gado.....?? mana mungkin ada yang kayak gitu!!" teriak si dokter saking stress-nya

"yee, ada sih!! ......adain ajah!"

"susah, ngomong ama orang yang bego susah, bikin susah, biar basah, mending gak usah......!!!" si dokter bisik-bisik sendiri sambil memasang tampang sebel dan nge-dumel ga jelas

"pokoknya Teddie minta operasi!!" Teriak Teddie.

"apa? operasi!? jangan sembarangan dong!!"

"bentoel!! Teddie mau operasi!! operasi!! operasi!! Israel sialan!! selamatkan Palestina!!"

"......Israel-Palestina udah gak jaman kale......iya udah-udah UDAH!! baik! mas Teddie akan saya operasi. Tuh!! puas!? puas!? ntar tak sobek-sobek lu!! dasar wong ndeso!" kata dokter dengan gaya Tukul.

"YAAYY!!! akhirnya Teddie bakalan sembuh!!!" sang dokter menggertakan giginya saking keselnya, lalu dia membawa Teddie ke sebuah kasur yang ada di ruangan itu.

"bener ya!? dioperasi ya dok!?"

"iye ah!!!! udah tenang aja!!!"setelah Teddie berbaring diatasnya, sang dokter lalu memberikan obat bius ke Teddie.

"dibius dok....?" tanya Teddie ketakutan, seperti melihat benda yang dikutuk.

"namanya juga dioperasi. ya iyalah dibius!"

"Oh gitu.......ya udah deh......." dibiuslah si pasien. setelah itu terdengarlah suara ngorok yang amat gede dari sang pasien buronan RSJ itu.

"NGRROOOKKK........fiuuh..........NGRROOOKKK........fiuuh.........."

"nrrgh....mimpi apa gua semalem bisa dapet pasien dablek begene?" gumam si dokter lalu dia menunggu sang pasien dablek itu bangun tanpa si dokter itu melakukan apa-apa....

* * *

**BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN.**

**

* * *

**

"hoaahem..." si pasien menguap dan membuka matanya.

"ini dimana? Saya Leonardo Dicaprio ya?"

'leoparno dekampret kalee...' batin si dokter

"eh, Teddie udah dioperasi ya?"

sang dokter menghela napas "iya........"

"eh iya bener! jahitannya bear-rasa banget di bear-rut!" kata Teddie sambil megangin perutnya

'pale lu dijahit.......' pikir si dokter, lalu mereka berdua duduk di tempat duduk yang tadi, Teddie hanya tersenyum lebar

"pak dokter! kudanya udah dikeluarin??" si dokter cuma mangguk-mangguk dengan muka kesel

"kudanya mana..?" tanya si Teddie

"o-oh...kuda yang ada di perut anda udah saya keluarin dengan selamat dan udah saya taruh di belakang, dia sedang diberi makan rumput...!" kata sang dokter yang berusaha berkata secara ceria.

Teddie terdiam sejenak, sang dokter hanya melihatnya dengan satu alis naik dan sedikit kebingungan, tiba-tiba Teddie berteriak, seperti cewek yang di intipin pas lagi mandi sambil dia menunjuk ke arah si dokter seperti dia pelaku pengintipan itu

"pak dokter bohong yaaa!!??" teriak si Teddie, si dokter kaget dan kebingungan 100 keliling

"apa...?"

"pak dokter dodol ato goblok sih?? gak mungkin kan ada kuda di bear-ut Teddie?! mana muat!!!" teriak lagi si Teddie, sang dokter terbingung-bingung bukan main

"lah..?...kan...itu..."

"waah...pasti ini malpraktek YAA??"

"lah? loh?....tunggu dulu...mas Teddie sendiri kan yang--" Teddie memotong perkataannya

"Teddie gak terima!! emangnya Teddie bahan bear-cobaan apa??" sang dokter nge-gebrak kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja sampe jidatnya berdarah

"tadi kan mas Teddie yang--"

"TEDDIE BAKALAN PANGGIL MITSURU-SAN BUAT NGE-EKSEKUSI PAK DOKTER YANG DABLEK!!!" si dokter langsung berteriak ga karuan mendengar nama dewa kematian satu itu **(XP) **sedangkan darahnya mengalir deras dari keningnya....

"NOOO!!! JANGAN PANGGIL DIAAA!!!"

"TEDDIE BAKALAN LAPORIN KALO PAK DOKTER MELAKUKAN MALPRAKTEK KE TEDDIE!!!" Teddie lalu lari keluar sambil menangis sok dramatis.

"what did i do to deserve this...........?" sang dokter berbaring lemas di lantai sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dengan satu lampu menyorotinya dari atas secara dramatis....yang ini beneran loh...

**(kamera di zoom out, menunjukkan Yosuke lagi duduk di tangga sambil megangin satu lampu sorot buat nyorotin Minato. dia ikut-ikutan nangis soalnya lampunya itu berat...XD)**

lalu...terdengarlah suara langkah kaki kematian......

"matilah aku........." bisik sang dokter

"ARISATOOOO!!!"

**ERR....THE END....?**

**

* * *

**

**Sketsa 2**

**Cast:**

**Yukari Takeba as herself**

**Souji Seta as himself**

**Minato Arisato as himself**

**Rise Kujikawa as herself**

**Junpei Iori as himself**

**Guru dablek: Ms. Kashiwagi**

* * *

Di sekolah SMA antah berantah bernama 'Gekkougami', di kelas yang antah berantah juga, ada guru yang lagi ceramah-cerimih.

"ulangan kalian yang kemarin kok pada jelek semua sih!? gak ada yang bener apa di kelas ini??" tanya si guru.

"lagian sensei pake ulangan mendadak segala sih.....!" keluh si Stupei..........maksud saia...........Junpei.

"saya juga...?" Kata si rambut mangkok...........maksud aye.........Souji.

"ngrooook........fiuh...." dengkur Minato dengan keras.

"soal essay nomor 5 yang suruh bikin puisi romantis, masa puisinya: 'setiap kali ku melihatmu, bulu kudukku berdiri, dan perutku terasa mual..'? APAAN TUH!!?? tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja ibu kasih 5!"

'najis deh ni guru......... soal salah satu doang, langsung 5.............' pikir Souji

"ya udah! ya udah! mumpung ibu masih berbaik hati, saya akan kasih nilai tambahan!"

"WAAAAAAIIIIIIII! NILAI TAMBAHAN!" teriak riang seisi kelas.

".....Dengan bernyanyi!" kata si guru gombal.

**kriik.........kriik.........kriik.........diem semua deh**

"HORE!!! nyanyi! nyanyi! untung gue artis" Kata si anjing chihuahua........eh........maksudnye, Rise

"kok pake nyanyi!!!???" keluh Yukari

"ada masalah, Takeba-san.....? mau ibu cium..........?" jawab si guru, dengan nada ngerayu dan mengancam.

"hoeeekkks............gak maoooo!!!!!!!!!" kata Yukari.

"ketahuan gak bisa nyanyi nih yee......." kata si Stupei...........maaf pembaca.........Junpei.

"lu kalo masih merasa masih jadi manusia........ DIEM MONYET!!!!"

"aaaa, monyet!" ejek Rise.

".........." Junpei cuma bisa diem.

Minato terbangun. "monyet...... monyet........." kata Minato sambil geleng-geleng, lalu langsung tidur.

"udah! udah! mau pada dapet nilai tambahan ato enggak sih!? ayo kedepan! siapa yang pertama?" suruh si guru.

**.............SIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG.......................**

"kok pada lesu semua sih......? coba, Takeba!"

"yah...kok saya!?" teriak Yukari dengan mata terbelalak

"mau ibu kasih nol, apa ibu cium......?" tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja Yukari ke depan.

"rasain lu......hihihi......! **(kakinya diinjek Yukari)** adu-duh!! sialan luh!!" teriak si Stu- err........Junpei.

"nrrgh......nyanyi lagu macam apaan nih sensei...?" Tanya si Yukari kesel.

"apa aja. asal tidak ada hubungannya dengan kriminal, tidak boleh yang tidak masuk akal, dan tidak boleh yang tidak mungkin!"

'tidak masuk akal sama tidak mungkin kan sama aja.......' pikir si Souji yang pinter, mendengar 'pantunnya' si guru gombal satu ini.

"apa-apaan....." Rise terheran-heran

"ya udah, langsung saja......mulai!!!" kata si guru.

" **(bernyanyi indah)** liiiii.........**(tau tau...) **--bur telah tiba!!! libur telah tiba!!! hatiiiku gembiraaaa!!!" nyanyi si Yukari, sambil melambaikan kedua telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan yang lain mengikuti gerakannya itu. langsung sang guru memotongnya.

"SALAH!! SALAH!!"

"lah, kok gitu sensei??"

"karena itu termasuk kategori 'tidak mungkin'! sekarang masih masuk sekolah! masa libur telah tiba!? nggak mungkin kan!?"

"haah!? ini kan cuma nyanyi doang!" Yukari bingung.

"nggak bisa! udah duduk! Takeba, kamu tidak mendapat nilai tambahan!" Yukari langsung duduk di tempatnya dengan muka sebel.

"berikutnya! Seta!!"

Souji mengedipkan matanya dua kali lalu menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk "saya?"

"mau dapat nilai tambahan gak!? NYANYI KE DEPAAAANN!!!!!!" Souji langsung maju kedepan dengan tenangnya.

"YEEEYY!!! MAJU SOUJI MY DARLING!!! DADAR GULING!!! CINTAKUUU!!!" Teriak si Rise. Souji cuek.

"MULAAAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak si guru.

"bintang keciiil... di langit yang biruuu... amat banyaaak... menghias angkasaa....." Souji nyanyi dengan malasnya, yang lain hanya mengangkat kedua lengannya dan melambaikannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun nyanyian Souji langsung dipotong oleh si guru gombal.

"SALAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"jadi salah saya apa....?"

"itu masuk kategori 'tidak masuk akal'! sekarang kan masih siang! emang ada bintang sekarang!!!??? nggak masuk akal!!!"

'guru saraph.....' pikir si Souji.

"DUDUK!!! TIDAK DAPAT NILAI TAMBAHAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" duduklah si Souji.

"Souji-senpai nyanyinya kheren dyeh! Risette jadi makin naksir nich!! hihihi!" kata Rise ngerayu, tapi Souji cuek saja.

"nggak ada yang bener apa.....? BERIKUTNYA!! ARISATOOO!!!"

si kebo, eh, cowo berambut biru terbangun dari koma--err, tidurnya "hah........?" Kata Minato.

"KEDEPAN! NYANYI!!!" Teriak si gombal jembatan ambruk.

"nyanyi...? saya?"

"mau dapet nilai tambahan nggak? ato mau ibu cium!?" Minato langsung maju tanpa pikir panjang, ciuman guru gombal itu emang mematikan bangets sih.....sapa juga yang mau?

"nasib......" kata Junpei

sang guru menggebrak mejanya "MULAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Minato menyanyi dengan suara monotone "Balonku... ada limaa.... rupa-rupa warnanyaaa... merah kuning kelabuuu..... merah muda dan biruuu... meletus balon hijau...**(yang lain berteriak bersama) **DOR!! hati--" Minato bernyanyi dengan suara yang amat malas. saking malas nyanyinya kayak gak ada nadanya.

"STOP!! STOP!! STOOOP!!!! dar-dor dar-dor aja kamu!!" Teriak guru Kashiwagi.

"salah saya...?" Tanya Minato.

"masuk kategori 'tidak mungkin'! balonnya cuma ada merah, kuning, kelabu, merah muda, sama biru kan? coba....! yang meletus kok balon hijau?  
emangnya punya?? nggak masuk akal!!! DUDUUUK!!! NGGAK DAPAT NILAAAAAIIII!!!!!!" lalu Minato kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan langsung tidur, yang lain sweat drops ajah....

"berikutnya!! KUJIKAWAAAA!!!" teriak si guru gombal.

"iya iya Sensei!!" lalu si Rise maju kedepan

"nah kamu kan artis, nyanyi yang bagus, kalo nggak ibu cium kamu...." kata si guru

"don wori bi hepi Kashiwagi-sensei! soal nyanyi, Risette ahlinya nih! SOUJI MAI LOOOP!!! Dukung Risette Yaa!!??" teriak Rise. Souji sih cuek aja.

"ya udah......NYANYIIIII!!!!!!"

"iya iya........." lalu Rise nyanyi. dia bernyanyi seperti penyanyi orchestra dan dengan gaya yang seperti di orchestra juga.

"naaiik keereetaa apii...tuuut....tuuut... tuuuuuut... siiiiiiiapa hendak turuuuuut.......ke banduuuuung..... surabayaaaaaa.... bolehlaaah naik dengan percumaaaa............." suaranya melengking dengan keras sampe-sampe kaca jendela en Mp3 playernya Minato retak. semua murid langsung tutup kuping saking melengkingnya.

"STOOOOOOOOOOPP!!!!!!!!!!!! duh, telinga saya sakiit......."

"salah saya apaaa.....???"

"Masuk kategori 'kriminal'!"

"apa?? kok bisa!?" Tanya si Rise terbingung-bingung

"ya iyalah!! masa ya iya dong!? emangnya boleh, naik kereta cuma-cuma?? itu tindakan kriminal namanya!!" teriak Kashiwagi-sensei.

"itu sih salahin aja ama yang bikin! yang penting kan nyanyi!!"

"nyanyinya saja nggak jelas! tidak bisa! kamu tidak mendapat nilai tambahan! DUDUK!!!" kemudian Rise kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan lemas.

"JUNPEEEEEIIII!!!!!!!" teriak si guru itu dengan kesel

"i...iya Kashiwagi-sensei" spontan Junpei langsung kedepan mendengar teriakan guru kashiwagi.

"umm, tunggu sebentar...."

"ada apa nih sensei?" tanya Junpei

"kamu nggak usah aja deh........ pasti dapat nilai jelek......" kata si guru.

"lah kok bisa sensei!?"

"ngeliat dari tampangnya aja udah ketahuan....." kata guru Kashiwagi, Yukari dan Rise ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"yaah, nggak bisa gitu dong sensei! yang penting kan kita nyoba dulu! betul!?"

"SALAAAAAH........" teriak seisi kelas...... Junpei terjongkok di ujung ruangan kelas, dengan kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

"ya udah, ya udah... kamu coba dulu deh... " kata guru Kashiwagi.

"BENER NIH SENSEI!!??" kata si Junpei, sambil mendekat dengan cepat ke meja guru.

"aduh... mending kamu nggak usah deket-deket deh... jadi mual ibu... "

"i..iya... maaf sensei.....(TT-TT)...."

"udah. kita langsung saja deh... mulai!"

"oke....ahem...jangan-jangan kau menolak cintakuu!! jangan-jangan kau ragukan hatikuu!!" yang lain hanya memasang muka kejijikan karena lagu sama muka si penyanyi ga matching ...namun...sang guru....

....lagi jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan sana-sini kaya cacing kepanasan.

"MANTEBH!!! ini nih! baru bener!!" teriak si guru gombal sambil masih berjingkrak-jingrak, sedangkan Junpei tetap bernyanyi dan nari ala Dewi Persis...eh, Persik. yang lain makin merasa kejijikan dan sudah mual-mual.

......bener aja, Yukari ama Rise langsung lari ke WC karena mualnya ga ketolongan, sedangkan Souji pinjem Mp3 player nya Minato, pake headsetnya, trus gedein volumenya sampe max. Si Minato sih...tidur dengan damai.....alias kembali koma....**(:P)**

"JUNPEI DAPAT NILAI TAMBAHAN!!! AYO! NYANYI TERUS JUNPEI!!!" teriak lagi si guru gombal

**THE END AJA DEH....urgh.....(merasa mual juga)**

**

* * *

**

Chie/Yukari/Rise: **(muntah-muntah)**

Naoto: .........aku tak mau mendengar suara macam itu lagi......

Junpei: .........**(nge-dangdut geje)** bang! es em eees siapa..!?

Naoto: **(menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena merasa sangat mual)** ...uph..!

Ken: OH CRAP!!

Yosuke: OH NOEESS!!

Junpei: OH YES!!!** (nyanyi ga jelas)** kamu dimana?? dengan siapa..??

Koromaru/Fuuka/Ken:** (pingsan dan mulutnya berbusa semua)**

Mitsuru/Akihiko:** (arwahnya udah melayang entah kemana karena mendengar suara yang nan menjijikan)**

Junpei: **(masih nyanyi-nyanyi) **kau adalah darahkuu!! kau adalah jantungkuu!! kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diri kuu! oh sayang engkau begitu....SEMPURNAAAA!!!

Minato: urgh....sempurna ancurnya....!! **(sengaja kembali koma XP)**

Kanji/Shinjiro: **(menatap Junpei dengan pandangan membunuh level 100)**

Junpei: **(dan masih...) **ai! bikom so nam i ken pil yu der!!! **(harusnya sih 'I've become so numb, i can't feel you there'!)**

Metis: **(tiba-tiba muncul namun langsung konslet karena mendengar suara yang merusak telinga)**

Souji: **(pasif aja....soalnya otaknya udah rusak kena gelombang suara kuda)**

Chie: SIAPAPUN HENTIKAN BOCAH DABLEK ITOOOEE!!!

Teddie: **(berubah menjadi shadownya alias sifatnya berubah 180 derajat saking otaknya jadi error)**

Naoto: **(melihat isolasi di meja) **AMIN...!!** (lempar isolasi itu ke Aigis)**

Aigis: **(menangkap isolasi itu lalu bungkam mulut Junpei)**

Naoto: **(mengeluarkan tali lalu iket si Junpei)**

Junpei: HMMPHH!!!

Ryu:** (menatap Junpei dengan tatapan Raja setan dari neraka tingkat 1000) **...........lu...patut...di...hajar....**(melihat ke semua cast dengan mata penuh isyarat)**

Junpei: **(menatap Ryu dan semua cast dengan tatapan cacingan) **mmh..hmp....**(katanya: mampus gue)**...

Yukari: HAJAR JUNPEIIII!!!! LANCARKAN AN ALL OUT ATTACK!!

Semua Cast: **(menghajar Junpei tanpa ampun)**

**BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK! DUAK! DUNG! PLAK!! TAK!! GEDUBRAK!! CLING!! SRET! BLUG!! TANG!! TING!! TONG!! BUK!! BAK...PAO PANAS!!! (??)**

* * *

**ADEGAN DI SENSOR.**

**

* * *

**

**IN MEMORY OF STUPEI IO-- err....JUNPEI IORI..........mari kita to be continued aj--**

Ryu: EH!! BELOM!!! sekarang waktunya TEBAK-TEBAKAN!!!

Minato: ......gua capeee.......

Yukari: ...lo mah 'capek, capek' mulu tiap hari.....

Minato: ya iya lah...soalnya kemaren habis nge-date sama lu...

Semua Cast: **(menengok kearah Minato dengan muka kaget)** HAH??

Yukari: eh...itu...**(muka memerah)**

Minato: ...trus ama Mitsuru...

Yukari: ......(OoO)....

Mitsuru: ..........**(dari ujung kaki sampe ujung rambut jadi merah.....eh tunggu, rambutnya kan emang merah XP)**

Akihiko: APUAA??

Minato: trus Fuuka...

Yukari/Mitsuru: HAH!??

Fuuka: **(ngibrit saking malunya)**

Minato: ....trus Aigis....**(menguap)**

Yukari/Mitsuru: ..........APPPAAAA!!??

Ken: OH CRAB?? **(Loh kok kepiting!?)**

Aigis: **(pasang tampang manis plus pipi merah)** ...ehee?

Yosuke/Kanji: **(pingsan plus mimisan karena mengira sudah melihat malaikat)**

Minato: trus Yuko....trus Chihiro...trus....**(dan tetap melanjutkan list orang-orang yg dia date kemaren)**

Yukari/Mitsuru: **(pingsan)**

Minato: plus semalem gua ama Aigis-- **(di tembak Aigis, lalu Minato terkapar di lantai)**

Ryu: ........lah....? ...kalo begini sapa yang bakal jawab pertanyaannya...?

Semua Cast P4: .......playboy kelas berat...........

Rise: untung senpai gak begitu....kan gue itu pacar senpai seorang kan???

Chie: **(marah) **.....eh, lu gak taw yah? gue itu pacarnya tau!!!

Yukiko: HAH?? tapi bukannya gue pacarnya?? ko bisa Chie ama Rise Pacar Souji!?? Souji! apa-apaan ini??

Ryu: walah....gawat nih Souji.....nasibmu bakalan gak bagus..

Souji: **(nepok jidatnya keras-keras) **iya nih...mampus gua....

Naoto:** (sangat-sangat kesal namun mencoba menahan)**

Rise: senpai is MINE only!!!

Chie: GUE PACARNYA!!! GUE PENGEN NGELINDUNGIN DIA!!!

Yukiko: gue pacarnya Souji!! gue pengen nikahin dia!!!

Semua Cast: **(menatap Yukiko dengan muka shock)**

Souji: ...(O.O)....

Ryu: ...ni..kahin..? (-- . --)U

Naoto: **(makin kesel namun masih mencoba nahan diri)**

Ryu: waduh...bakalan rusuh nih...Souji! lu ngapain kek! jangan diem aja!!!

Souji: .....bakalan tambah rusuh kalo gua ngomong....

Yukiko: GUE PACARNYA!!

Chie: BUKAN!!! GUE!!!

Rise: GUE TAU!! BUKAN LO BERDUA!!!

Naoto: .......(mengambil nafas).............AKU PACARNYA SOUJI!!!!! BAHKAN DIA SUDAH MENGAMBIL KEPERAWANANKU PADA WAKTU NATAAALLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLUS AKU SAMPAI MENGINAP SATU MALAM DI RUMAHNYA DAN TIDUR DI KAMARNYAAA!!!!

**hening...sepi...sunyi.......**

Rise/Yukiko/Chie: .........a....a..........APPPPUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!??????????

Semua Cast P3:** (melihat kearah Naoto dengan muka horor)**

Rise/Yukiko/Chie: **(kena stroke)**

Souji: ........oh my god....... eh? keperawanan?? HAAAAAAH!!!???

Naoto: Souji!! jangan pura-pura gak tau!!!

Souji: .....tapi...gua kan waktu itu cuma meluk lu.........trus abis itu lu ketiduran di sofa di kamar gua.....

Ryu: **(melangkah mendekati Naoto)** EH, KUNYUK! **(noyol pala Naoto) **BEGO! **(noyol lagi) **GOBLOK! **(dan lagi...) **LU KATA DI GEM AMA MANGANYA P4 ADA APA YANG GITUAN!!?? **(noyol lagi)** mimpi apee lu semaleeem.........???? **(yak, lagi!) **DASAR NDESO!!!! **(dan lagi!) **TAK SOBEK-SOBEK KAMU!!!

Naoto: sori........aku tiba-tiba gak bisa ngontrol diri.......

Ryu: nrrgh.......acak kadul dah ni fic gua........udah, kita lupain aja kejadian ajaib ini dan kita lanjut aja! OKEEE?????

semua cast: okee..........

Minato/Junpei: **(terbangun)** eh...?

Ryu: Jadi ada yang punya tebak-tebakan?

Souji: .... Oh, ada!

Ryu: duh akhirnya... apaan nih?

Souji: untung gua jago matematik.... Di kandang ada 5 bebek. di kali 3. jadi berapa?

Ryu: Delapan? di kandang 5 plus 3 di kali, delapan kan?

Souji: salah...! yang laen?

Naoto: aku tahu! **(bisikin jawabanya ke Souji) **Itu kan, Jawabannya!?

Souji: Gua tahu lu pasti bener! ada yang bisa jawab lagi gak?

Yosuke: Naoto, kasih tau dong......

Naoto: pikir sendiri dong senpai.

Minato:** (berpikir...)**

Teddie: Puyeng...

Yukari: males gue ama mat....

Chie: sama.......ampe dendem kesumat gua malah.....Yukiko tahu?

Yukiko: gue gak pernah bisa ngejawab tebak-tebakan...

Minato: **(Masih berpikir...namun tertidur...)**

Aigis: **(mau overheat)**

Teddie: Teddie puyeng...

Junpei: nyerah gua!! tapi kayaknya gua pernah denger nih pertanyaannya.....

Minato: **(tiba-tiba terbangun) **Ah...Gua ta-

Mitsuru: Aku tahu. ternyata lumayan menipu juga yah?

Akihiko: Lu tahu mitsuru!?

Souji: Apaan Jawabannya?

Mitsuru: di kandang 5 'di kali' 3 sama dengan 15 kan?

Souji: nah bener Mitsuru-san!

Junpei: Gua baru inget sekarang!!! duh, sial!! saus tartar!!

Yukari: Jadi begitu ya...? aneh...

Teddie: Maksudnya apa? Teddie gak ngerti.....

Naoto: Maksudnya, 5 dikali 3 sama dengan 15. begitu!

Teddie: Teddie gak tau cara ngitung........

Naoto: ..........................

Minato: duh, keduluan deh gua

Yosuke: gak nyangka sih, cuman.....udah, gitu doang? gak lucu ah!

Souji: maklum...Gua juga gak jago ama yang beginian.....gak bisa mikir yang lucu-lucu...

Yukiko: ...........

Chie: yah....ketawa lagi nih...

Yukiko: Hah? oh nggak kok. gue cuma heran doang. pertanyaan ama jawabannya aneh banget........

Chie: Oh...

* * *

**Sketsa penutup**

**Cast:**

**anak dengan bibir sumbing: Naoto Shirogane (bisa ngebayangin gak?)**

**mba-mba: Fuuka Yamagishi**

**supir angkot: Akihiko Sanada**

**

* * *

**

pada suatu hari, ada seorang anak SD berambut biru dan memakai topi biru naik angkot

"ma...tetelan titi--......." kata si anak itu ke mba-mba, namun karena bibirnya sumbing, kata-katanya jadi...sedikit berantakan.

mba-mba dengan rambut pendek hijau muda itu kaget mendengar perkataan si anak kecil

"ih...kecil-kecil ngomongnya jorok....." katanya sambil melihat kearah bocah itu, yang bernama Naoto, dengan tatapan kejijikan

"....ma...tetelan titi--........." kata Naoto dengan nada agak kesal

"iihh! siapa sih yang ngajarin ngomong jorok begitu!?? trus!! emang gue mama kamu apa?? kok manggil gue 'ma'??"

saking keselnya Naoto menjepit bibirnya dan berkata dengan nada kesel "mba! geseran dikit napa??"

-

"bang kiwi bang....." kata si Naoto dengan kata-kata berantakkannya yang dikarenakan bibirnya yang sumbing itu ke supir berambut abu-abu dan memakai sarung tangan hitam yang kelihatan cool.

"iya dek, sebentar....kiwi masih jauh..." kata si supir dengan tenangnya

"....bang....kiwi....." kata si Naoto dengan nada mulai kesel

si supir menghela nafas "iya dek....sebentar! ntar saya anter kesana!! adek tenang aja!! ntar juga nyampe di kiwi!" katanya supir angkot itu dengan nada mulai kesel juga

saking keselnya si Naoto menjepit bibirnya lagi "....kiri goblok!!"

**THE END YEEE?**

**

* * *

**

Naoto:** (menatap Ryu si author iseng dengan keselnya)**

Souji: .........

Yukiko: .....snrrk.......BUAHAHAHAHA!!! NAOTO-KUN SUMBING!!?? GYAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!! **(guling-guling di lantai)**

Rise: **(ngakak bareng Yukiko)**

Naoto: **(dengan nada bersuara setan...?)** .......Ryu.....

Ryu: ....uh-oh....ehehe...? ^^;;

Semua Cast: **(SWT aja...)**

Ryu: e-err....e-eh! pembaca! akhirnya kita sampe juga di penghujung acara juga ya? jadi sedih pembaca....... ya udahlah, kita kan bisa ketemuan lagi di chap berikut. supaya fanfic ini bisa tetep eksis, kasih gua review nyang banyak! jangan lupa kasih saran en kritik kalian. boleh nge-flame asal yang membangun! trus kalo punya ide sketsa yang gokil abieez, gak usah malu-malu! kirimin ke gua lewat PM! thanks banget buat yang udah ngereview, terutama illutia mist dan Shizuka Shirakawa. jadi jangan kemana-mana ye? tetap diiiiiii.......!

Semua Cast: **(ngibrit semua, ga mau disuruh nge yel-yel)**

Naoto:** (masih menatap Ryu dengan keselnya)**

Ryu: ...........**(lari mengejar Semua Cast dengan kecepatan setan)**

Semua Cast Kecuali yang jaim: OH NOEESS!!!

Ryu: **(nangkep si Minato)**

Minato: ...nrrgh....

Ryu: ....oh iye, lu juga deh Naoto, jangan gigit gua yee?** (keringat dingin)**

Naoto:** (makin kesel)**

Ryu: nah, kakak-beradik yang kepisah pas lahir! jangan coba-coba kabur oke?? XD

Minato: kakak.....?

Naoto: **(masih aja menatap Ryu dengan keselnya)** ...beradik..?

Ryu: abis lu berdua mirip! nah, dua lagi nih!! **(nangkep Mitsuru dan Yukiko)**

Mitsuru: .......reputasiku.......

Yukiko: ........nasibku.........

Ryu: nah!! sekarang mulai yel-yelnya!!! cepetan!!

Minato: **(dengan gaya waktu pertama kali bisa ngeluarin personanya)**...per...so...**(di hajar si author)**

Ryu: kelamaan lu kebo!! waktu pertama kali lu bisa ngeluarin persona juga harusnya udah di hajar sama shadow itu tau!! kebanyakan gaya sih......

Minato: ..........

Mitsuru: ...ya udah, aku aja deh. Persona!!

Yukiko: ...the..?

Minato: ....campur aduk...**(kepalanya dipukul si author)**......nrgh...campursari.......

Naoto: ..........**(masih lohhh...!)**.............

Ryu: u-uhm...Naoto-chan....

Naoto: **(keselnya bukan main)**...grrh....**(berteriak dengan keras) **BISAAA AJAAA!

Ryu: BAGUS NAOTO-CHAN!!! XD

Naoto: **(memberikan pandangan siap membunuh)** ....nrrgh...

Ryu: u-uhhh........BYE!!! **(lari secepat kilat)**

Naoto: EH!! TUNGGU LU!!! **(menembak si author dengan pistolnya yang nggak pernah kehabisan peluru)**

Ryu: MAMIHHH!!!

**JDAR!! JDOR!! JDAR!! JDOR!!**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**PERSONA: THE CAMPURSARI (Bisaaa ajaaa!)**

**A P3 and P4 fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: P3/P4. Fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari acara-acara aneh-bin-ancur-bin-lebay dari negara tercinta kita, Indonesia. Misal: Sketsa dan Extravaganza dari TRANS TV... ,Tawa Sutra dan CUCU: Cuplikan lucu dari ANTV, DE. EL. EL.-DE ES BEH!**

**Disclaimer: Kalo gua yang punya, rambut Souji gua jadiin kayak Light Yagami dah........**

**A/N: Warning! fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan KETAGIHAN, KANKER, SAKIT JANTUNG, dan GANGGUAN JANIN!! (lol gak nyambung bangets!) XP Tidak ada artis, sutradara, hewan, bahkan banci sekalipun yg dilukai di fanfic ini...........setidaknya sampai saat ini.

* * *

**

**Sketsa Intro**

**Cast:**

**mba-mba yang rada blo'on: Aigis**

**mas-mas yang sakit magh: Yosuke Hanamura**

* * *

"ugh.....perut gua atiit....." gumam Yosuke kesakitan, lalu dia berjalan ke arah apotik, Yosuke berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin agar cepat dapat obat buat perutnya yang udah kerasa kelewatan sakit.

"permisiiii!!!" teriak Yosuke yang udah merasa amat sangat terlalu begitu kebangetan sakitnya ke arah seorang mba-mba MUANIS nan cuantik plus.......aneh. abis keliatan kayak patung, trus, itu headphone bermotif roda yah yang ada dia pake?

'Wuidiihh....malaikat booo...!' pikir Yosuke di 5 detik sebelum pingsan plus mimisan dan mulai mikir yang nggak-nggak, agak lupa kalo perutnya itu lagi magh tuh kayaknya....

"ada yang bisa saya bantu mas?" Yosuke langsung terbangun dari hayalannya karena si mba-mba itu bertanya dengan suara lembutnya yang nan MUANIS KAYA KECAP! Cap kaki lima berbau sikil loh!

"uhm...a-ada obat magh ga...?" tanya lagi si Yosuke dengan muka yang memerah dan akhirnya bisa ngerasa karo perutnya itu lagi sakit alias magh

"oh....Oba(t)ma(gh)......" si mba itu pergi sebentar lalu kembali dengan seseorang yang berkulit gelap dan berambut cepak, dia memakai setelan yang terlihat amat sangat keterlaluan mahal, Yosuke jaw droping ngeliat orang itu

"a...apa yang..?"

"can i help you?" tanya pak........OBAMA! XD

tiba-tiba waktu berhenti dan di background ada bunyi DJ yang rusak

**(dengan logat sok bule) **maw yuang lewbhih ghawring??

bhachalah, PERSONA: THE CAMPURSARI, BISAAA AJAAA! **(promosi critanye! XP)**

yuk?? yak?? yuuuuk.......! **(dihajar pembaca)**

* * *

Yosuke: .....apa-apaan tuh sketsa intronya...?

Mitsuru: .......ini iklan atau fanfic...?

Chie: maklumin aja deh Yosuke, Mitsuru-san....ni author emang sinting......**(melirik ke Ryu)**

Ryu: sialan lu, gua bejek-bejek juga lu!!!

Chie: .....kemarin khan udah di bejek-bejek Naoto.....sekarang mau di bejek-bejek ama gue nih..? **(senyum sinis)**

Ryu: **(keringat dingin)**

Naoto: ....hmm.....aku merasa pengen nge bejek-bejek 'seseorang' lagi deh.....

Ryu: **(ngibrit sambil nangis sok dramatis) **NAOTO KEZZZAAAMMM!!! KITA PUTUS!!!

Semua Cast: **(melihat ke arah Naoto dengan mata terbelalak) **SITU LEZBONG!!??

Naoto: .................**(menatap Ryu dengan tatapan setan neraka)**........wah, songong ni author sialan satu ini........gua bisa pacaran ama loe DARIMANA!!?? cuih, cuih-bin HOEEKS!!!!! **(nembak-nembak author dengan pistolnya yang gak pernah kehabisan peluru)** MATI LOE!! MATI LOE!!

Ryu: **(ngibrit gila-gilaan. 'bersama teman-teman!' XP) **GYAAAAAA!!!!! CUMA BERCANDA JUGA!! HALP MEEEEEEEEHHH!!!!!!!!

Semua Cast: wueeh...............

Naoto:** (ngerebut lengannya Aigis trus nembak-nembakin si author dengan lengan itu sambil ngejar)** EH LEZBONG!!!! GUA BUNUH LOEEE!!!!!!!

Aigis: .........ah.........lenganku.........

Semua Cast: .....**(SWT)**........

Minato: ......**(bangun dari kematian..eh, maksudnya tidurnya...)**.........grrh.....gua dari kemaren pengen tidur kaga bisa melulu dah...!

Yukari: **(lempar sepatu ke Minato telak di muka)** tidur melulu kerjaannya! kebo!!

Minato:** (mimisan gara-gara dilemparin sepatu trus 'goodnight' deh...)**

Yukari: .......waduh........

Kanji: yah.....Yukari-san, itu sih namanya dia tidur lagi........

Junpei: .....semoga arwahnya diterima disisi Tuhan.....

Semua Cast kecuali yang jaim: ......err.......amin...?

Aigis: TIIIDAAAKKK!!! MINATO-SAAANNN!!!

Shinjiro: ......lebay banget sih ni robot........

Souji: **(SWT)**

Teddie: ..Teddie bener-bener salah dunia yah...?

Yosuke:** (SWT)** iya beruang dodol.......pulang gih ke dunia lu!

Ryu: **(ngesot pas di depan kameramen) **YO PEMBACA! ketemu lagi dengan saiah, Ryu si author yang aneh bersama dengan cast yang aneh di Persona: the campursariiiii.....!

semua cast: bisaa ajaa!!

Minato: **(terbangun) **haa.....?

Ryu: pertama dan masih satu-satunya fanfic yang ancur dan aneh! kita bertemu lagi di Chapter 4! Pembaca sekalian bakalan disuguhin sketsa yang dijamin mantap-mantap deh! Apalagi yang kedua..... pada ngakak lu!! wekekekekekek.!!!!! Sketsa 2 ntar bakal dibantu sama ini nih...

Arie: wess pembaca! apa kabare! baek baek aje? nama gue Arie Untung!! pasti tau kan ama gue yang ganteng ini??

Semua Cast: ..................

Minato: hmm......rambut orang itu bisa gua contohin tuh...

Yukari: bleh.....yang bener aja dong...dasar emo-harajuku maniak........

Souji: **(melirik ke arah rambutnya sendiri sambil mikir)** _'apa gua jadiin aja ya.....rambut gua jadi kayak Light Yagami?'_

Ryu: ya udah lah....ONTO SKETSA 1 AJA YAH!!!?? sibuk ngibrit nih gua...!!!! (masih tetap berlari)

Naoto: **(masih tetep nembakin sang author dengan lengan Aigis)** KE SINI LOOEE!!!!

Aigis: ........nasib lenganku...........

* * *

**Sketsa 1**

**cast:**

**Rise Kujikawa as herself**

**waitress yang bernasib buruk: Naoto Shirogane**

**Wanita galak: Mitsuru Kirijou  


* * *

**

Rise Kujikawa, sang idola remaja itu menghela nafasnya, ia sedang tiduran di atas atap hotel berbintang lima hanya dengan pakaian renang yang....agak minim, Rise itu sedang menjemur badannya, item dah tuh bocah...**(dipukul Rise)**

Rise melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana, siapa juga yang mau ke atap hotel? cuma anjing chihuahua satu ini aja yang mau, emang kayak anjing kesasar si Rise itu....

"grrh.....kok mood gue jadi jelek yah?" gumam sang idola itu, lalu dia mengambil sebuah majalah dengan judul "THE FALL", di covernya itu ada seorang cowok berambut biru tua, dengan style emo.....urhm...bergaya dengan sexy?

muka Rise langsung memerah 'ehh...ada juga ya, yang secakep Souji-senpai cintaku.....' mulai deh Rise mikir yang ngga-ngga sampe ngiler ke majalah itu.

* * *

**DI RESTORAN**

* * *

perempuan berambut biru yang pakai baju waiter cowok dan memakai topi biru sedang istirahat dari pekerjaannya, dia sedang duduk di kursi bar restoran itu, namun badannya tidak menghadap ke bar, namun ke arah sebaliknya.

dia lalu menyenderkan sikutnya ke meja bar sambil dia minum segelas air putih, saat mukanya mendongak ke atas untuk meneguk minumannya itu, gelas yang ia pegang langsung jatoh, dan pecah ke lantai, dikarenakan dia melihat 'sesuatu' diatas.

malangnya, pecahan gelas tadi tak sengaja mengenai betis seorang wanita elegan berambut merah

"hey." Naoto lalu melihat kearah wanita itu dengan satu alis naik, si wanita itu menunjuk ke arah betisnya, Naoto melihat betisnya dengan muka horor.

"ah!! ya ampun!!! maafkan saya!!! apakah anda tidak apa---"

"EKSEKUSI!!!!!!!!!!!" lalu terdengarlah suara teriakan yang amat sangat begitu keterlaluan kerasnya

* * *

**pada keesokan harinya....**

* * *

Rise pergi ke atap hotel itu untuk berjemur lagi, namun, kali ini dia melepaskan SEMUA BAJUNYA, saking dia yakin ga bakalan ada yang ke atap itu, lalu dia tengkurap di tempat dia berjemur kemaren.

dia menghela nafas saking nyamannya berjemur disitu, tanpa tau kalo yang di bawah merasa ngga nyaman.....

* * *

**DI RESTORAN**

* * *

"hey Naoto! tolong bawa pesanan ini ke meja nomer 10!!" perempuan yang nan bishie berambut biru tua dengan muka memar-memar menengok ke arah koki yang memanggilnya dan mengangguk, dia mengangkat dua piring makanan itu dan berjalan ke arah meja 10

belum sampai ke meja 10, dia melihat banyak orang-orang berkumpul di tengah restoran sambil melihat ke atas, bahkan sampe ada yang foto-foto, dan ada satu cowok yang lagi ngerekam, sambil tetap berjalan, Naoto pun ikut melihat ke atas...hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang merusak mata innocent-nya

".....!!!!!!!!!!!!" dia tak sengaja menyandung kakinya sendiri dan menjatuhkan makanannya itu ke atas kepala seorang wanita berambut merah

"ah!! ma-maaf!!" lalu Naoto langsung keringat dingin saat melihat tampang wanita itu

'mampus gua....' batin Naoto

"ka...kau lagi...!!"

"uhm...ma..maafkan sa--"

"EKSEKUSIIII!!!!" lalu terdengarlah teriakan yang sangat keras dari Naoto seperti perempuan yang sedang di.....waduh, pikirin ndiri aja deh....

* * *

**KEMBALI KE TANK....TOP!!! eh...maksudnya, KE RISE**

* * *

Rise menghela nafasnya "wuahh...nyaman banget.....coba kalo ada Souji-senpai di sini......woowww....berjemur berdua...gak pake baju...." Rise langsung mulai ngiler-ngiler

lalu Rise mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dari arah tangga, untung Rise tengkurep, jadi tinggal tutupin badan bagian belakang pake handuk aja...

'yang boleh ngeliat gue gak pake baju cuman senpai!!! ehehe....' pikir si idola mesum itu **(dihajar Rise)**

"uhm...permisi...!" Rise lalu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dia melihat seorang 'cowok' ganteng berambut biru...ganteng sih ganteng....cuma, kok badannya luka-luka yah?

'wah....ni cowok bishounen banget......hmm...trus lukanya itu...bikin dia keliatan HOT banget!!!' batin si Rise

"uhm....nona Rise, kami ini tidak keberatan anda berjemur di atap hotel kami.....tapi kami akan lebih senang kalo anda pakai baju renang seperti kemarin." kata Naoto agak nervous

'loh....kok dia bisa tau gue kemaren berjemur disini sih...?' pikir Rise

"emangnya kenapa? disini kan gak ada siapa-siapa, lagian juga sekarang badan gue ditutupin handuk....."

"anu.....nona Rise....."

"apaan?"

"....anda ini sedang berjemur di atap restoran kami yang tembus pandang.....jadinya, kebanyakan pelanggan hanya datang untuk menonton, tanpa memesan makanan....oh ya, bahkan sampai ada yang foto-foto dan ada satu pria merekam anda dari bawah sana...." kata Naoto sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat dimana Rise sedang tengkurep, mata Rise langsung terbelalak

* * *

**KEMBALI KE RESTORAN**

* * *

si wanita berambut merah yang elegan itu ternyata sedang nge bejek-bejek seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang kelihatan sangat cool....di pukulin kok cool?

"AKIHIKO!!! NGAPAIN KAMU IKUTAN NGELIHAT ADEGAN PORNOAKSI YANG ADA DI ATAS ATAP ITUUUU!!!??? udah gitu pake direkam lagi!!!"

"AMPUN....!!!"

"hiihhh!! dasar suami mata keranjang!!! eksekusi!!! EKSEKUSIIII!!!!!" dan sekali lagi, terdengarlah suara teriakan yang amat sangat terlalu keras....

**THE END YOOO?**

* * *

Yukiko: .........snrrk.......GYAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Chie: ...........

Rise: .........

Naoto: ...........kenapa peranku jelek mulu sih?

* * *

**meanwhile....**

* * *

Yosuke: eh, eh...... Akihiko-san!

Akihiko: ............apaan...?

Yosuke: nih...sebelum mulai sketsa ke duanya, gua punya tebak-tebakan buat lu nih!

Akihiko: yeeh... kaga hobi gua ama yang begituan....

Yosuke: kaga pa-pa! ini pas buat Akihiko-san lho!

Akihiko: **(menghela napas)** ya-ya.......jadi apaan tebak-tebakannya?

Yosuke: gini nih tebak-tebakannya...Mike Tyson kalo ditinju pelipisnya, keluar.....apaan?

Akihiko: err...keluar ring kan?

Yosuke: bukan...

Akihiko: hah? ....uhm....keluar keringet...?

Yosuke: bukan juga...

Akihiko: hm...keluar darah!

Yosuke: bukan senpai...

Akihiko: keluar............giginya...?

Yosuke: .......yee......kalo King Moron yang ditinju, baru giginya keluar! ehh...tapi....belum ditinju aja....giginya udah merongos keluar tuh...

Akihiko: **(SWT)** siape lagi tuh King Moron...? .....trus jawabannya apaan dong?

Yosuke: jawabannya tuh.........kalo Mike Tyson dipukul pelipisnya, keluarrr.........

Akihiko: apaan.......?

Yosuke: keluarGAnya ikutan pusing.......

Akihiko: yeee.....**(noyol pala Yosuke) **dasar kau kampreto!! ah, gua mending cabut aja deh dari sini! **(langsung cabut)**

Yosuke: lah? malah marah-marah dia......

* * *

**DI SUATU TEMPAT**

* * *

Yukiko: snrrk...! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Yukari: buset! napa lu, tiba-tiba ketawa gitu dah? .....ya ampun....udah bagus tadi udah diem..........

Yukiko: Snrrk......gak tau......hihihihi.......gue cuman mikirin.......huhuhuhu......Akihiko-san sama......hihihihi......Yosuke.....tau-tau ketawa begini.....snrrk GYAHAHAHAHA!! perut gua sakiiiiiit..........!!!

Chie: ini juga pertama kali gue liat........nggak ada angin, nggak ada hujan.........

Rise: **(langsung nyamber dan bernyanyi)** nggak ada ojyek... becyek! becyek!

Yukari: yee......emangnya Cinta Lurah?

Chie: lah?? siapa lagi tuh Cinta Lurah?

Yukiko: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! apa-apaan tuh.......? Cinta Lurah......!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! **(gebrak-gebrak lantai)** perut gua atiiit.....AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Rise: udah kayak hyena nyasar aja............

Chie: harusnya gue yang bilang gitu kali......

Naoto: ...........

Fuuka: **(SWT)**

Arie: **(datang dari antah brantah) **aneh-aneh aje ye pembaca?? **(nyanyi-nyanyi) **udah gejye, bego gilee....GYEBLEK! GYEBLEK! karna si author yang aneh lagi ke WC, saiah disuruh gantiin bentar jadi pembawa acara! yak, langsung aje ke sketsa ke dua yuu??

Budi/Pepi/Ade: yuuuuuk!!!

Yukari: dateng dari manong orang-orang ini???

* * *

**Sketsa 2**

**Cast:**

**mas-mas yang kelihatannya pemandu: Arie Untung**

**Pengunjung: Shinjiro Aragaki dan Akihiko Sanada**

* * *

Suatu tempat di Tasumi Port Island. tepatnya di museum geologi **(emang ada? XP) **di bagian fosil-fosil binatang purba. Akihiko berkunjung ke museum dengan mengajak Shinjro karna akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih diem sewaktu dia kembali ke SEES, daripada waktu Shinji masih nongkrong di belakang stasiun port island. sekalian Akihiko ada urusan pe-er geografi. sebenarnya Shinjiro ogah ikutan, tapi karna Akihiko sahabatnya, dia ngikut aja deh.

'lagian mayan buat nyita waktu. ada ac-nya pula.........' pikir Shinji dengan ciri khas wajah monotonnya dan kedua tangannya yang selalu dimasukin di sakunya.

"sayang nih, Mitsuru gak bisa ikutan... urusan OSIS melulu. trus Minato sibuk nge-date sama Yukari, Aigis dan cewek yang lain. Junpei masih ngurungin diri gara-gara kematian si cewek gothic itu, Fuuka internetan 24 jam non-stop....Ken ga ngerti Geologi...apalagi si Koromaru...." kata Akihiko.

Shinji SWT aja ".....maklum aja deh......"

Akihiko hanya bisa menghela nafas "ya-ya........ " jawab Akihiko.

Kemudian mereka melihat ada seseorang yang sedang menulis di papan jalan sambil melihat-lihat fosil. tampang mas itu bolehlah, rambut spiky, warnanya coklat sama blonde nyampur, memakai kemeja putih bergaris-garis coklat, jeans biru, dan memakai kacamata layaknya seseorang yang berkependidikan. Akihiko mengira kalau orang itu tahu banyak tentang fosil-fosil.

"eh, Shinji gua pengen nanya tentang fosil-fosil disini sama mas-mas yang itu. mau ikutan kagak?"

"bukannya gua tertarik. cuma..... ya udahlah." Kata Shinji. Kemudian mereka menghampiri orang berambut spiky tersebut.

"permisi mas..." Akihiko menyapa.

"oh, iya dek. ada apa?" mas-mas itu menyahut.

"mas, pemandu ya?" tanya Akihiko.

si mas-mas itu terdiam sejenak, lalu senyum rada sinis "........kira-kira....begitulah....? nama adek siapa?"

"aku Akihiko. terus ini Shinji, temanku. nama mas siapa?"

"nama saya.........Arie Untung." Lalu dia berjabat tangan dengan Akihiko kemudian ke Shinjiro.

"jadi nama mas Arie-san ya?" Tanya Akihiko.

"nama gua kok jadi 'arisan' gitu sih? emang tante-tante, suka arisan...?" muncul butiran air gede di kepala Akihiko.

"err....jadi, boleh kan kita nanya-nanya?"

"silahkan dek... apa yang mau ditanyakan?" jawab mas-mas itu sambil nulis-nulis sesuatu di kertasnya dan melihat-lihat fosil.

"itu fosil apaan ya?" Akihiko menunjuk ke fosil yang bentuknya seperti kerbau dengan tanduk yang sangat panjang.

"ooh, itu namanya... 'kritikus silabus markus'. ditemukan pada tahun 1907"

"ooh, sejenis kerbau purba ya mas ya?"

"bukan dek, bukan! ini tuh sejenis........ kelinci dek."

"loh kok!? kaya gini kok kelinci sih mas? ada tanduknya gitu!" Tanya Akihiko, tidak percaya.

"oh, itu bukan tanduk dek! sebenarnya itu telinganya."

"bentuknya aneh amat.... masa kelinci bisa kayak gitu? telinganya kayak bisa dipake buat nyeluduk..." kata Shinji

"ya iya dong pak! namanya juga evolusi. Jaman purba bentuknya tuh seperti ini, lalu sejalan dengan evolusinya selama berjuta-juta tahun dia berubah jadi kecil dan mungiiil kaya kucing!!" jelas si mas-mas itu dengan nada imut sewaktu bilang 'mungil'.

"masa' sih.....? ngomong-ngomong saya seumuran sama dia...! jangan panggil saya 'pak'! kayak udah kena encok aja......" kata Shinji agak kesel

"habis keliatannya sangar sama kayak udah tua gitu..... dipanggil 'dek' aja boleh?"

" .....'mas' aja........" Jawab Shinji simpel.

"ngomong-ngomong, fosil ini penemunya siapa mas?" tanya Akihiko.

"oh, yang nemu tuh...... archimedes dek."

"Archimedes...?" kata Shinjiro, bingung.

"mas... setahu saya, Archimedes itu kan... ahli fisika mas.......?" tanya Akihiko.

"sebelum jadi ahli fisika, dia jadi penemu fosil dek."

"ohh gituu........" kata Akihiko dan Shinjiro.

"Kalau yang itu, fosil apaan mas?" tanya Akihiko sambil semuanya jalan ke fosil yang dimaksud. bentuk fosilnya seperti gajah mammoth

"oh... itu namanya 'kritikus sirkus terurus'. ditemukan pada tahun 1907 dek..."

"tahunnya sama ama yang tadi ya...... yang nemu?" tanya Akihiko

"Archimedes." jawab si mas-mas.

"yang nemu, ama tahunnya kok...............uhm.........ini sejenis gajah kan mas? gajah mammoth pasti......." tanya Shinjiro.

"bukan mas............ini tuh sejenis marmut mas."

"hah? marmut kok ada gadingnya? ada belalainya juga......" tanya Akihiko

"namanya juga evolusi dek..... dari yang bentuknya sangar begini, punya hidung mancung, tau-tau jadi mini, hidung jadi pesek. saya sendiri juga masih heran dek, mas. Sains memang sesuatu yang sangat misterius sekali........" jelas mas-mas itu dengan sok berwibawa.

"aneh-aneh aja..... masa' namanya ada kata 'terurus' gitu...?" tanya Shinji, tidak percaya dengan omongan mas-mas itu.

"iya dong mas! soalnya dia nggak pernah diurus sih mas......" Akihiko dan Shinji SWT.

'orang yang aneh...... ini orang pasti pelawak dari taman lawak nih............' batin shinji

"kalo gitu mas, yang keliatannya gede banget itu fosil apa mas?" Tanya Akihiko, menunjuk ke arah Fosil besar sambil semuanya jalan menuju fosil yang dimaksud. bentuk fosilnya seperti T-Rex

"wah, ini nih dek! fosil kebanggaan museum ini dek!"

"namanya apaan mas!?" Tanya Akihiko, penasaran.

"namanya 'Kritikus Sirakus Saurus'."

"dari tadi nama pertamanya 'kritikus' melulu......." kata Shinjiro, heran.

"namanya aneh, masa ada kata 'rakus'nya gitu....." kata Akihiko sambil SWT

"oh iya dek! soalnya hewan ini rakus bener! kaga pernah ada kenyangnya!"

"sejenis Tyranosaurus ini pasti............." Jawab Shinji.

"oh bukan mas! bukan...!"

"kalo gitu pasti brontosaurus....!" kata Akihiko.

"bukan juga mas.........itu sih, yang lehernya bisa masuk kedalam tempurung!"

"lah lah lah??" Akihiko terkaget.

"berarti yang bener apaan?" tanya Shinji.

"ini tuh................sejenis tawon."

"HAH? TAWON!? Dari gedenya segubrak gini kok kebablasan jadi kecil gitu sih!!?? emang tawon punya gigi apa?" Tanya Akihiko, tidak percaya.

"seperti yang saya bilang tadi: evolusi."

"tahun berapa ini ditemukan?" Tanya Shinjiro.

"1907 mas." jawab si mas-mas.

"yang nemu!?" tanya Shinjiro lagi.

"Archimedes."

"Loh, mas? perasaan dari ujung sono sampe sini kok, dari nama, tahun, yang nemu, sama semua sih mas?" Tanya Akihiko.

"nah itu dia dek! soalnya.....kita semua ini sama!" jawab si mas-mas itu sambil nunjuk diri sendiri, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro.

"kita semua sama? maksudnya apaan mas?" Tanya Shinjiro.

"..................sama-sama pengunjung............." jawab si mas-mas itu lalu ketawa.

**..................KRIK.............KRIK..................KRIK....................**

"eet......cupu! cuma pengunjung!!" Kata Shinjiro, keselnya setengah mampus.

"untung lu orang! coba kalo monyet! **(pura-pura ninju, hampir kena mukanya, si Arie Untung slamet. XD) **Udah gua tinju luh!!" Kata Akihiko, kesel abiess.

"brengsek ah lu! **(noyol pala si Arie) **coba kaga ada polisi di sini! **(nendang kaki si mas-mas itu) **gua reemmuk badan lu! Aki, cabut ah! laper nih!" kata Shinji dengan tampang yang gak kalah serem sama Nyx

"alah duh! kaki gua!!" Jerit mas Arie, kesakitan.

"eh, ampe ketemu lagi.... awas luh!!" kata Akihiko

"inget luh!"

"lah, dek? mas? yahaah! masih ada satu fosil lagi nih! 'kritikus marah terus' nih! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! eh, pembaca! mereka ditepu mao aja! bego ye mereka?** (dilemparin kaleng bekas ama Akihiko dan Shinji)** adaww!!"

"ANJRIT LOEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Aki en Shinji.

"eh! marah-marah terus, ntar cepet tua luh pada!"

**THE END YUU.............

* * *

**

Ryu:** (baru balik dari WC)** sayang sekali ya pembaca.......akhirnya kita telah sampai di penghujung acara......hiks......sedih sekali ya pembaca?  
bleh! ngapain gua sok dramatis gini yak?? ya udah, tetep review gua ya? dan makasih bangget buat yang rajin ngereview fic gua! jadi, jangan kemane-mane yek? tetep diiiii........!

Pepi: Persona!

Arie: The!

Budi: GADO-GADO!! eh, maksud gua........CAMPURSARIIIII!!!!!!

semua cast: BISAA AJAA LU BUDI!!

Budi: siape dulu dong!? Budi Anduk cuy! alias Andre!! Anak daerah elit!!! YAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yosuke: apaan tuh, 'anak daerah elit'...? masih elitan gua.......

Junpei: mendingan tuh, Andre: Anak daerah empang! kan matching tuh ama mukanya!

Yukiko: snrrk...! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 'anak daerah empang'......... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Chie: ...............

Aldi: eh, jangan salah lho! gini-gini, si Budi tuh dulu dia 'seksi' tauk!

Budi: bener coy!! ahak!!!

Yukari: yee? darimana bisa? dari 'seksi' tau-tau jadi kayak sejenis beruk gak jelas gini?

Aldi: maksud gua tuh......... SEKSI KEBERSIHAN!!!

Ade/Arie/Pepi/Yukiko: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Semua cast: .................

Chie: Yukiko..........T-virus lo udah nyebar kemana-mana tuh........

Minato/Souji/Akihiko/Shinjiro:** (dengan nada sarkastik)** heh, lucu............

Ryu: oh iya! para pembaca, add FB gua yeee?? namanya _**Naoto Amakusa**_!!

Yukari: ...kok malah promosi?

Fuuka: ....Naoto Amakusa? ....siip, aku add ya?

Naoto: .......kok ada namaku sih..?

Ryu: gua kan penggemar berat lu Nao-chaaan! XD

Naoto: eww......

Ryu: kok reaksinya begitu sih...? hix...hix....ya udahlah.......para pembaca!! pengen tau kelanjutannya dari fic aneh ini?? jangan lupa untuk 'story alert' gua! tetep baca Persona: the gado-gado! eh..... the campursariii!! duh, Budii Budi.........bisaa ajee emang tuh orang........ketularan kan gua jadinya! ampe ketemu lage di chap slanjutnya ye? ye? yuuu...!

Semua makhluk aneh di fic ini: YUUUUUUKKK!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *


End file.
